Our Lady Blue REPOST
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: I'm back yes my pretties, i am and I've come with new material! ::snuggles:: ok so we'll start off with a listing of all the couples. b/v, cc/n, gt/b, t/p j/d......go check out my other stuff (shameless advertisement)
1. kidnapped, oh me oh my

Ok you may have seen my previous works, ok scratch those, those suck! Yes I'm bombing my   
own stuff but I have always looked for a good a/u fic about Vegeta and Bulma and let me   
tell you it's a hard. So I said what the hell I'll take a crack at it. So with out further   
procrastination. I present Our Lady Blue. By the Angel of Havoc  
  
'Gotta run.' A teenage girl thought as she ran through the burning forests  
behind her house. One moment she's laughing and playing with her family friends, the  
next she's running past bodies of her family and friends. The few who survived were  
trying to hold back the hostile people. Well people would be the wrong term, these   
were aliens. Not the green skinned black eyed freaks you see on posters. But almost  
human, beside the tail and emense power.  
Looking back she saw the flashes of energy and ki being shot through the   
air.   
'Go Ku does that. So does Yamucha, Krillen, Tien, and Chouzu.' Her blue  
hair flew in her face and the tears she was crying made the hair stick to her face.  
Seeing a body fall to the ground she turned back around and ran even faster,   
determined to escape this nightmare.  
"OOF!!" Tripping on a root she slammed into the ground. A shot of pain  
went through her as she tried to get up. Looking down her foot was in a weird  
position and starting to swell. "Well isn't this nice?" She hmphed and started to   
drag herself off to some shelter.  
By this time the fires in the forest had dwindled to isolated areas and the  
girl lay resting againts a tree trunk.  
"So tiiiiiiiiired." She yawned. Not wanting to sleep in fear of the invaders,  
but her body screamed for rest. Finally complying to her bodies demands she nodded   
off. 'This'll be good, energy incase I have to defend myself.' Making herself small  
she dreamt of never having to wake up to this horrible life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why look what we have here?" A deep bass voice woke her. The blue   
haired girl looked up to see two burly men crossing their arms and smirking.   
"Isn't this the one we were supposed to get?" The one with the bald head   
asked.  
"Like I care. The more women we bring back the more to have as whores."  
The one with the long hair said smiling and looking her over.  
"Get away from me you, you, you creep!!" She had found her voice and no  
way was she going to let this hooligan touch her like some cheap prostitute.  
"Oh ho ho So the little vixen found a voice?" He leaned forward and looked   
at her for closer inspection. "Nappa, we'll take her and see what the prince has to say."  
Nappa grunted and leaned over to pick her up.  
"Get away from me!" Bulma yelled and curled into an even tighter ball.  
"Radditz, you freaked her out. Now she's gonna be all bitchy. You idiot."  
"Just pick her up." Radditz barked. Nappa rolled his eyes, picked her up, and  
slung her over his shoulder.   
Walking back, Radditz was in front and looking very proud of himself.  
"So, earthling. What do they call you?" He said trying to get something to do.  
"Bulma." She said. She knew when to speak and when to not and this guy   
could kill her easily. No challenge.  
"Hmmmmm. You're hurt. That shall be fixed." He said poking her ankle.  
"OW! That hurt you monkey!!" She pounded his back and kicked with her   
good leg.  
"Tsk tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Radditz had heard the   
conversation and was inspecting the girl. "So tell me, how old are you?"   
"I'm 19." She cringed. This guy was definately scary, he had this weird  
aura about him that said warning.  
"Hmmmm. If I'm not mistaken. Prince Vegeta is 19 as well. Maybe you'll  
be his little tramp. Or even better mine." he said with an edge that was even scarier   
than his looks.  
Bulma whimpered and closed her eyes. 'Oh please kill me if I'm not the   
prince's slave. Or even better him.'  
"Leave her alone, Radditz." Nappa growled. Even if these people were weak  
they were a whole lot smarter than their race in technology.  
"I am not some piece of meat for your grubby hands to pick and choose over!  
I am Bulma Briefs, The smartest woman on earth!! How dare you treat me like some   
animal!!" Bulma's temper and quick tongue had gotten a hold of her. As quick as her tongue  
had lashed her hands went straight to her mouth.  
"Oh, then you shall definately be coming with us." Radditz smiled.   
"Let's fly. The fire's are starting to spread." Nappa said flatly. As quick as he said  
that they had gone straight to the air. Leaving Radditz on the ground Nappa shot off   
toward the ship where the rest of the women sat waiting to be chosen or given to the   
soldiers as whores.  
Landing outside the ship Nappa walked inside with Bulma still over his shoulder.  
"We shall fix you before you are to be judged." He explained as he took a turn   
down a hall. Bulma huffed. Oh boy did she hate casts, they were ugly and never went with   
anything. Entering the infirmery Nappa set her roughly down on a table and as soon as   
she was set down two doctors began their work.  
'Maybe they're just looking at it.' She couldn't see what they were doing but no   
pain was there, yet. But it never came. 'Plus they're really fast. I never have to wait around  
this place.' The doctors stepped back and all she saw as he foot was well again and all that  
reminded her of the ordeal was a blue gel filled brace. Giggling she wiggled her toes and   
stood up.  
"Come." Nappa grabbed her arm and drug her off.  
"Hey!" Looking up to him only now did she notice how short she was compared to   
these people. "I said HEY!!" She yelled. The aliens were looking at her now. Some staring.  
With one shoe, a gel brace, short shorts, and a mid stomach tank top on she did   
look a little out of place. They wore blue skintight suits with armor over it.  
"Weirdos." She mumbled as she was tugged again down another winding hallway.  
Finally ending their little treck around the ship Nappa and Bulma ended in a big open   
room. Many girls and women stood around looking scared and confused.  
"Chi Chi!!" Bulma yelled and ran up to her friends wife.  
"Oh Bulma!!" Chi Chi embrace her friend and began to cry.  
"They killed him, everyone!! My Go Ku!!" She sobbed. "Then they took me and   
put me in here." Looking around all the women in the room( about 200) were very pretty.  
"Yamucha.." Bulma drifted off. Tears of mourning slid down her face for her lost  
boyfriend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where are the bitches?" A bored looking Vegeta said as he walked down the   
hall with his trainer, Nappa.  
"In here, sire. There's one particular that I think would suit you well. She would  
be of great help to the empire. The smartest woman on earth, but a temper to match yours  
as well." He chuckled.  
"Hmph." He crossed his arms and walked into the room of women.  
"Line UP!" Nappa yelled. All of the women except Bulma fell into a line. Walking  
up to Bulma he leaned over and yelled. "Get in line!" Bulma looked over at him slowly.  
"Excuse me? Were you talking to me?" She said . Nappa growled and yelled   
again.  
"Get in line!" He yelled.  
"No." She said shortly. Vegeta in the meanwhile was holding back his laughter.   
His chest vibrated with his snickering. As Nappa argued with the earth woman Vegeta   
looked at the shivering, scared captives. Walking down the line he noticed one woman.  
Her black hair was pulled back in a bun and had two strips in front of her ears.  
"Name?" He asked her.  
"Chi Chi." She said quietly.  
"Hmmmmm. You and you." He pointed to Chi Chi and Bulma. Chi Chi looked   
shocked. Bulma's eyes lit up. Instantly she shut up and ran toward the Prince.  
"Oh thank you!" Tackling the surprised prince she hugged him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said shoving her off and standing up.  
"Oh now that creep Radditz won't be near me!" Hugging Chi Chi now he   
looked at her with disgust.  
"You're acting like a child." he snorted.  
"Me? You look like one shorty!" She yelled getting in his face. Even though he was  
a few inches taller than she, she still tried to intimidate him.  
His face contorted with anger as he raised his hand and slapped her.  
"I am prince Vegeta of the Saiyjins! How dare you insult me!"  
"You deserve it you bastard." She slapped him back with the hand that wasn't  
holding her reddened cheek. Vegeta glared at her. You could almost see the electricity   
sparking between them.  
"Would you like another slave sire?" Nappa asked as he was about to blow Bulma  
to bits. Vegeta smirked.  
"No, I think I shall brake her first." Grasping her chin in his gloved hand. Whipping   
her head away she spat.  
"Don't touch me you monkey." His lip curled.  
"You shall learn to kiss my feet you wench."  
"When you love me, oh that would be the day." She said sarcastically.  
"HMPH! Then you shall love to hate me. And I you." He growled. taking her arm   
he drug her down a hall with Chi Chi on her heels.  
"Wait!" Chi Chi scrambled as they took another turn.  
Once inside the Prince's quarters, Bulma was thrown in a chair and Vegeta  
turned to see a meek looking Chi Chi standing by the door.  
"Go. Cook something. Your room is over there." Pointing to the door in the corner  
Chi Chi nodded and went to her room to inspect her living quarters.  
Turning back to Bulma she sat defiantely on the couch waiting for him to crack.  
"And you!" He said grabbing the front of her shirt which was about to tear from  
the severity of his grip. "Will be sleeping in my bed untill you are broken, like a child's doll."  
Throwing her back down he stalked out before she could protest.  
"Bastard!!" She screamed and threw the closest item available, which happened   
to be a small knife. Bouncing off the metal door it hit the ground with a clink. Sitting back  
down she started to think of the best way to get to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta was pacing in the training room, he'd given up on training a while ago.  
That blue haired bitch was getting to him. Yeah, she was beautiful, but boy did she have  
mouth! She will definately be interesting to boss around. And even more to tame.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time he had returned, Chi Chi was asleep and had left a meal for him on   
the bedside table.  
"At least she listens." He mumbled as he got ready for bed in the dark. Slipping   
on a pair of loose shorts he climbed into bed.  
Bulma's back was to him. Well her bare back. Vegeta sweatdropped as she   
stretched a bit making the covers fall lower on her back. Bulma was actually smirking   
though.  
'This is sure to make him fluster!' She giggled in her head. 'Since I'm in bed,  
might as well get some sleep.' Closing her eyes she drifted off to a land of friends or family.  
Vegeta on the other hand was wide awake. Blood was pumping hard through his  
body and he couldn't fall asleep. Growling he finally put a pillow over his head and fell   
asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ah!" Bulma shot up in bed, gathering the covers around her chest she looked  
around to the unfamiliar surroundings. She tensed when she felt iron like arms around   
her torso. Looking down they connected to Prince Vegeta.  
'Awe, how cute.' She thought sarcastically. Grabbing the hand around her front  
she tried to pull it off. Unable to break his grip she huffed and went back to sleep. 'Horny  
bastard! But he's, so, cute when asleep. Oh my GOD did I just say that? He killed my family!  
Well not exactly but, he does look really good when he's not scowling. Oh just forget about   
it.' Flopping back on the pillow she rolled over into the warmth. Never again will she not   
wear some clothing to bed, they keep this room way too cold. Resting her head on his   
shoulder she fell asleep once more feeling alot more safe.   
Unconciously Vegeta tightened his grip on the sleeping Bulma.  
Waking the next morning Bulma found herself alone. Vegeta had left her with  
clothing, well by Chi Chi's fetching.  
"Morning Bulma!" Chi Chi chirped.  
"Morning."  
"The prince didn't hurt you did he? Or even worse violate you?" Chi Chi asked  
concerned by her nakedness.  
"Oh no no no." She shook her head. "Hand me my clothes could you?"  
"Oh of course." She flustered, handing her the skimpy outfit, chosen by Vegeta.  
"Uh the other parts of it?" Bulma asked holding up to little outfit.  
"That's all." She mumbled. Almost tearing the suit to shreads she stomped off to  
the bathroom to change. Chi Chi giggled at her friend knowing her temper usually got the   
better of her at times.  
In the bathroom Bulma was grumbling curses as she tried to figure out the poor  
excuse for any form of clothing. Finally getting it on right, in her opinion, she walked out  
with everything but her dignity.  
"Oh goodness. Bulma, he left a note for you also." Chi Chi held out the small slip  
of paper. Taking it, she knew he was deliberately trying to embarass her.  
  
Woman, ( I have a name, Bulma thought)  
Hope you enjoy the slave uniform. I specially picked it out for you.  
As you can see on the top I have 'Vegeta's property ' so no guards will touch you. Report  
to me in the training room when you FINALLY awake. I want everyone to see your new   
outfit. One of my guards will show you the way.  
Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was steaming. 'Now it's personal bub.' She thought. Crumpling the paper  
she threw it and stormed out.  
Bulma's out fit wouldn't even be catigorized as underwear it was so little. Unless  
it was for porn which she was sooooo not going to do. The bottoms were like a painted on   
pantie but much much smaller. Her top was mainly two crests of the Saiyjin's connected   
with strings. The crests just covered her nipples.  
"Horny bastard." She growled as she looked for one of the guards that wasn't   
trying to make her top fall off. Even though the strings could be untied the crests were   
taped on with an adheisive previously put on there for the same reason. Vegeta had lied   
on one thing. 'Vegeta's Property' wasn't on the top, it was on the ass.  
Finally finding a guard that was a woman she was led to the training room as   
Vegeta had ordered.  
The guard left her at the door. Looking in, her eyes widened. There was a   
shirtless Vegeta fighting an invisible warrior only he could see. Smirking she was going   
to get revenge. Opening the door she smiled as Vegeta growled at the intruder. A sheen  
of sweat shone on his chest, and he wore a scowl on his face.  
"Hi princey poo!" She chirped as if she loved the uniform he gave her.  
"I am Master to you!" He got up in her face.  
"Well it seemed like you were in a better mood last night." Wrapping her arms  
around his neck and pressing up against him.  
"Hmph!" Turning his head, he knew he had loss but his pride wouldn't make   
him admit it. Staying stiff he tried to ignore the beautiful woman seducing him. "Do I   
sence that you're attrated to me?" He quipped.  
"Just your butt." She giggled as she slapped it. Vegeta blushed and jumped back.  
Bulma started laughing, as the prince was embarrassed by his own slave.  
"How dare you!" Charging at her, he grabbed her by her throat and pushed her up   
against the wall."I suggest that you don't try a stunt like that again." He growled in a low   
voice.  
In a whisper she chuckled. "Some thing like this then?" With one hand, she   
peeled one crest off and flashed him. Immeadiately dropping her he turned away and   
blushed even more. "Oh tell me you've seen breasts before." She said as if it was a daily   
occurance.  
"Of, Of course." Bulma had replaced the crest and was sniggering behind him.  
His head snapped around. "What the HELL are you laughing at?!" He screamed.  
"Oh nothing." She said looking off. Still lightly giggling she knew another   
weakness of the pompus prince.   
"Sneaky wench." He mumbled under his breath. "Come, you shall be my  
shadow for the day." Grabbing her hand he drug her out of the heated room.  
Vegeta scowled as he looked back and saw her mimicking his every move.  
"Stop that!"  
"Stop that!" she repeated.  
"You!"  
"You!" Throwing his hands in the air he stormed off. Bulma smiled, threw her   
hands in the air like Vegeta and followed him.  
"Stop following me!" He yelled back.  
"Stop following me!" Bulma was enjoying this more than attended. But the   
victory was short lived. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.  
Hitting her head she saw stars then blacked out.  
"Oops." Vegeta said sarcastically. "Atleast she'll shut up." Slinging her over his  
shoulder he walked back for his quarters. Duty called for paperwork and maybe she'll stay  
out long enough for him to atleast write a sentence.  
Typing in the code to enter his quarters he was met by a surprised Chi Chi.  
"Oh dear!" She said dropping the spatula she was carrying. "I'll put her in your   
bed sire." Taking Bulma from him, she struggled to carry her to the bed. 'He made this look  
so easy.' Changing her clothes into night time sleepwear Vegeta had left, she tucked her in  
and left.  
Vegeta was following the wonderful smell that was coming from the kitchen.  
"It's Mannocoti sire." Chi Chi said at the door.  
"Hmph." He said. Inside he had absolute no clue what she was talking about.  
"It's nearly done." Looking in she checked on the meal.  
"I have work to do. Bring some to me when it's done." Waving her off he left for his  
desk. Walking to the desk in another room he sat and began looking at important   
documents.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally the first chapter is out and I don't know, but tell me what you think. I have up to  
ch.5 but I want to see how bad this is. So drop me a line and tell me what you think.  
A of H 


	2. numba 2

If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. I own NOTHING!!!!! Nothing!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, oh I own this   
toothpick! Yay! Well now that, THAT is out of the picture. Enjoy!  
  
  
"Mother f@%*^$!" Bulma groaned as she awoke. Holding her pounding head  
she finally sat up. "ARGH!!" Groaning again she went in search of some aspirin.  
Walking out, into the kitchen she was met by one of Chi Chi's wonderful meals.  
"Oh Bulma! Are you ok?" Sweeping back a lock of hair, Chi Chi handed her a cup   
and two aspirin.  
"You know me too well. I'm ok, been better though." Bulma chided.  
"You didn't look too well when you came in so I changed you and put you in bed."  
"Thanks. Can I have some?" Pointing to the food, Bulma's mouth watered.  
"Prince orders he be seved first. But yes, you may." She said primly.  
"Screw Prince, stick-up-my-ass." Grabbing a fork she dug in.  
"Woman where is my food?!" Vegeta's hunger was ruling his thoughts, and he was  
wondering why he didn't have his meal. "You! That's my food! I'm always served first!" He  
pointed at the half gone meal.  
"Too bad!" Bulma said with a food stuffed mouth. "I was just assaulted by some   
arrogant man, who bitches when not fed!" Making a point on her last word a piece of veal  
flew from her mouth onto his shirt. 'Hmph!" Nodding at her insult to him, she went back to  
her meal.  
Vegeta roared, snatched Bulma's plate away, and took the rest of the meal with  
him into his office.  
"I don't think that was a good move Bulma." Chi Chi murmured as she cleaned  
up the mess. Bulma yawned in her over-sized shirt and walked back to her and Vegeta's room.  
She put on the uniform without going into the bathroom. If this was her room, she  
might as well have the freedom to change in it. She closed her eyes and was humming to herself.  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
The world is forcing me   
to hold your hand!  
  
Bulma was getting into the song so she didn't hear Vegeta walk in from just finishing  
his meal. Vegeta looked up and saw the half naked servent dressing and dancing around his   
quarters. He was about to tell her to stop but her blue hair and milky skin kept his eyes glued to   
her.  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
OH........I've had it up to here!  
  
Raising her hand to her head, Bulma crooned the last line. Vegeta smirked.  
'She's got another thing coming if she thinks she's getting anymore rights than she's  
hoping for.' Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked past her, so as not to disturb her either. Right   
now he did not really desire senseless bickering by the wench.  
  
The moment I step outside  
So many reason's to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear  
  
Bulma was feeling so much better, now that she got to sing. She's no Gwen, but she's  
always gotten props for her abilities. She grabbed her night clothes and was swinging it above   
her head like a lasso. Meanwhile Vegeta was changing in his closet.  
'Stupid female.' He thought as he saw a glimpse of her swinging her night clothes   
above her head.  
  
Cause I'm just a girl  
I'd rather not be  
Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl  
Guess I'm some kinda freak  
Cause they all sit and stare  
with their eyes  
I'm just a girl  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
OH........I've had it up to here.  
OH........am I making myself clear?  
  
Bulma jumped on the bed and sang into the invisible microphone. Vegeta rose an   
eyebrow. 'I wouldn't want to be a woman. They're weak.' He chuckled silently at the thought.   
Bulma certainly didn't act weak. That mouth of hers proves it. Not that he didn't dispise the  
woman, but man was she attractive! Wholley macorole! Did he just compliment that wench?   
Hmph, he would NOT fall before she falls for him. But he must turn up the notch for her a couple  
of steps.  
  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just girl in the world...  
That's all you'll let me be!!!  
  
Bulma's thoughts were of the song of course, but they were also on the man she was   
now finding irresistable. Sure he has the personality of a rock, but he is HOT!! This put   
Yamucha to shame. Rippling muscles, deep voice, piercing gaze......... What am I thinking!? He  
is an ASS!! Why should I care about, his onyx eyes that are so captivating. Gosh there I go   
again!! Back to my song.  
  
I'm jus a girl, living in captivity  
You're rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a gil, my apologies  
What I've become so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, luck me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
Grabbing a poster off of the bed she swung around it to the floor. Eyes closed once  
more she hopped around the room singing still.   
  
OH...... I've had it up to...  
  
Bulma's hand was at her shoulder.  
  
OH..... I've had it up to...  
  
Her hand was now eye level.  
  
OH.. I've had it up to ........  
  
"OOF!" She'd crashed into something. Looking up she stared into Vegeta's eye's.  
  
....here.  
  
She squeaked out the last word and Vegeta smirked.  
"Having fun?" He asked sarcastically.  
"I'm just doing some thing, to remind me of home." She said hotly.  
"You're home is here now. Get used to it." He snorted.  
"Ha." She started to laugh. Walking off she had to. She was aboyut to kiss him. Oh  
she hated him , but yet she thought he was a fallen angel.  
Vegeta was glad she walked off, he was about to kiss the woman. That would've been  
bad. Defeat would've been the outcome. That and embarrassment. He wouldn't hear the end of it  
if he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months pass and Bulma and Vegeta still fight. Well not as physical but still were so  
loud that heads usually turned when in the hall.  
"So do I get to live on this horrible blasted ship for the rest of my life or do you have  
a home base?" She then crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Take me to your leader."   
She said in a strange voice.  
"Idiotic woman. No, we land on Vegeta-sei tomarrow. There you can dress in, more  
clothing." Bulma smiled.  
"You mean I have to give up my favorite piece of clothing?" Clutching her chest she  
began to giggle.  
"You look like some tramp I would give to Radditz." He growled. He'd said the   
magic name. Since their fight had gotten more mental, he had found out that she had a huge  
fear of his guard.  
Bulma physically paled. She then walked off quietly and took off the clothes. Putting  
on a towel, she walked back and slapped him.  
Vegeta looked at her, in her eyes he saw tears. She refused to cry. Damn him if he   
try and pull those emotional chords of hers.  
Looking down the length of his nose, Vegeta glared at his slave. Each quarrel they   
have, he could see her become tamer and tamer. She was bending to him.  
Bulma walked off and into Vegeta's closet. Grabbing a mass of clothing she began  
putting it on not caring if it matched. She wanted nothing to do with that horrible monster. Last  
month she had almost been broken.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma walked down the hall in her lil' uniform. She was on her way to have a fun   
little verbal spar with her captor. Walking down a deserted hall she whistled to her self.  
"Why hello my blue haired beauty." Her blood went cold. That voice, ever since her  
kidnapping had haunted her.  
"What do you want Radditz?" She said cooly, not even bothering to look back. What  
she didn't know was Radditz was right next to her.  
"Why, just you, my sweet." Putting a hand on the inside of her thigh it traveled too   
far for her liking. She didn't even want him touching her.  
"Get away from me." Pulling away she was unable.  
"Don't even try. I'll kill you." Licking her ear his hands slid inside the panties of her  
uniform.  
Whimpering, she tried to push him away.  
"I have a meeting with Vegeta." When she had said his name, Radditz had backed   
off.  
"Till next time my sweet." Licking the swell of her breast, he walked off. Bulma ran  
the rest of the way and started to bawl when she had fell on Vegeta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta didn't really want to rile her up THAT bad. He just wanted to get a good   
arguement going.  
Bulma reappeared with one of his training suits on. She looked solomn. Almost as  
if the man brought her nightmares. He was awaken one night when she woke up screaming.  
It was the night she had ran to him crying. He suspected that Radditz had said something to   
her or showed her a dead body, something of the sort. Like he cared. She'll get used to it.  
"Come, we have duties." Well he had duties that he wanted Bulma to be there for.  
She somehow brought peace to the room. Comedy as well.  
"Sure, whatever." She sulked behind him, farther behind she dragged her feet. 2  
Months ago he had given Chi Chi to Nappa. He knew that the raven haired slave was fragile   
and Nappa was honorable. Nothing would happen to her. He wasn't paying attention when he   
heard some small whimpering behind him.  
"Woman, what's wrong...." He was cut off to see Radditz walking and fingering   
his slave.  
"Say it, say my name. Soon, you'll be mine." Rubbing up behind her, she had her  
eyes plastered shut and tears were streaming down her face. Vegeta felt 2 new emotions that he  
had never felt before. Love, and jealousy. But he also felt a strong urge to kill Radditz now and   
he was going to.  
"How dare you!" Forming a small ki ball he sent it hurtling through Radditz's head  
without as much as singing a hair on Bulma's head. Radditz fell limp to the floor as his hand   
slid out of Bulma's pants. Bulma stood in shock, she looked up still tearey eyed.  
"Vegeta." The first time she had said his name without an insult following it, she   
ran into his arms. He circled her in his arms and let her sob against him.  
"Our duties can wait." Picking her up, he carried her back to their room. Even   
though she was given the chance to sleep in Chi Chi's old bed, she felt safer with Vegeta. She'd   
never admit that, but she wouldn't deny it either. Now that Radditz was gone, she had a giant   
weight off of her.  
"Th..thank you." She whispered as he set her in the bed. Peeling off her pants and top,  
putting her in an over sized shirt. She fell asleep in a jumble of sobs. She didn't need to be alone  
right now. She needed to be protected. Vegeta sighed and climbed in next to her. Pulling her to  
him, Vegeta let her sob against him.  
"Woman, you sob louder than we fight." He chuckled. Bulma tried to laugh but it   
came out as a strangled sob. Vegeta laughed. He was answered with a smack on the chest. He  
peeled off his shirt. Bulma pulled back, and her eyes widened.  
"What are you doing?" She screeched.  
"Taking my shirt off. It's tear soaked and not very comfy."  
"Oh." She blushed.  
"I don't bite. Only when I need to." He smirked. He saw the blush creep across her   
face. "Oh did I just make you blush?" 'It's working!' He flexed his pec muscles one at a time.  
Bulma bit her lip. 'I'm gonna kiss him. I'm gonna kiss him. Oh God.' Jumping  
out of bed she ran to the bathroom for a hot shower. One, to rid herself of Radditz's touch  
and to sidetrack her mind from the man in bed.  
Vegeta however was laughing his ass off. He had never seen anything so funny.  
The woman had never as much as faultered when they had their little quarrels. He stripped  
out of his clothes and decided that today was a good day to spend in bed.  
Bulma stood under the warming spray of water. She closed her eyes and   
remembered a song she always sang when she was alone.  
  
For a long time I was in love  
Not only in love I was obsessed  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells  
  
She thought about her dead boyfriend. Even though he wasn't the best, he still  
had her heart, well did. He cheated on her, lied to her face, now that she thought about it,  
he was horrible! Now the prince, he knew how to pull strings! If only he wasn't such an ass  
at times.  
  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
The simple kind of life.  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife  
  
Ah, to be married and pregnant. How she wished for a husband. Vegeta, maybe   
he could be a wonderful husband. Ugh, the thought! Steam rose out of the stall, fogging   
the mirror and glass.  
Vegeta got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.  
'What could be taking her so long?!' Entering he could see she's till in the shower.  
Her blue hair stood out against the white walls. 'Damn the steam.' He could hear her   
singing some sad song. He paused to hear to mello tune.  
  
I'm so ashamed I've been so mean  
I don't know how it got to this point  
I always was the one with all the love  
You came along I'm hunting you down  
  
What was she to be ashamed of. She had his attraction. Not that he would   
admit it but he always kept a hold on her when they slept. In the morning he would act as  
if it were something in his dream. Witch, how could she have a hold on me this long?! Ugh  
how frustrating!! But she will always be a good hunt and verbal spar. She'll give in, she has  
to.  
  
Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma through the frosty glass. Seeing her supple body he  
felt desire race through his veins. Bulma let the warm spay hit her face and chest. It felt so good  
to get that horrible feeling out of her, But her favorite song held truth for her. She would never   
get all she wanted. She was a lowly slave and the only man she would want is the highest   
ranked man on Vegetasei. Well second, besides the king.  
  
If we met tomorrow for the very first time  
Would it start all over again?  
Would i try to make you mine?  
  
'If Vegeta was a normal guy, she would fall for him, those eyes, build, face, uh  
everything!' Bulma thought.   
'If Bulma were a noble or Sayjin. She'd be his mate. His princess. That waterfall blue  
hair, beautiful body, voice, she was his perfect specimen.' Vegeta thought as he sat on the counter  
trying to see through the fog. She'd make a wonderful queen, she'd have nice kids. Well his of  
course, but one problem. The Saiyjins would look upon her as some lowly race. She could   
probably be saiyjin if she could get a DNA transfer. That's it! He's heard of his father doing it   
once with a slave very close to the Saiyjins. She became full saiyjin within a week. He smirked  
evilly as he came up with his solution. All he had to do is get her motivated. WEll first and   
attraction from her. He wasn't going to waste time on someone who didn't want to be his mate.  
  
I always thoought I'd be a mom  
Sometimes I wish for a mistake  
The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get  
You seem like you'd be a good dad.  
  
  
Bulma thought about being married to the prince. If she did have kids with him, wait.  
Why am I thinking of this!? She isn't married to him! They were'nt even a couple. Well yet.  
She smiled evilly. If she didn't get out of this shower soon she'd be a prune.  
  
Now all those simple things are simply too  
complicated for my life  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?  
A selfish kind of life  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life.  
Stepping out of the shower, steam made it hard to see. Vegeta had crawled out of the  
room, as not to be seen. Toweling off Bulma creeped out of the bathroom to the closet. Vegeta  
sat in the bed like he hadn't left and watched her shower. It was a good show. He smiled, she   
needn't know he was even in the bathroom.  
"Tired?" Bulma laughed as she walked out in a large t-shirt and panties.  
"No." He had picked up a book and began to read. "Just reading." He smirked. That  
was a lie he was just staring at the page.  
"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if," She crawled on the bed. "I did this." She sat   
behind his book on his lap.  
"What are you doing?!" He growled. He put the book he was 'reading' on his chest   
and looked up at her.  
"Sitting on the bed." She said innocently.  
"Oh really, there is the rest of the bed and you choose to JUST sit on me?"  
"You're comfier." She scrunched her nose. Pushing the book off his chest she   
rested her head on his chest.  
"Well, I'm feeling smothered." He said. Bulma scooted closer to his face.  
"Well too bad. Now you're even more." Her face was level with his.  
"I'm not complaining." He leaned up and right before they were to kiss  
a beep came from the intercom. Bulma jumped, fell on the bed, and Vegeta stalked to the  
call system. "WHAT?!" He barked at the com.  
"Sir, we've landed on Vegeta-sei. The King awaits you."  
"Fine!" Hitting the end button he turned on his heel. "Woman! Dress properly, we've  
landed." He threw some slaves clothes at her as he pulled a shirt and armor on.  
"I didn't even notice we landed." She said blondely.  
"Oh course you didn't. We were busy." He smirked. She laughed as she pulled the   
pants on.  
"Why do I look like you as a beautiful woman?" She asked referring to her clothes.  
"Because I don't have slave clothes for you. We'll get them at the palace." He said.   
"Anyway, they look good on you." He smirked when he saw a blush creep up on her cheeks. 


	3. hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm i think this is 3

ok ok I know I should've posted all 5..working on 6, but my stupid computer lost the file for chapter three and it is a really important chapter so I didn't want to whip out a crappy one or leave a big whole, so I hope this explains the DNA and the mixing, yadda yadda yadda......  
  
As soon as Vegeta and Bulma set foot out of the room, his eyes went back to the horrible onyx that intimidated so many of his subjects. Nappa was walking down the hall with Chi Chi tripping over her self following him. Her eyes were bright and actually happy. Her hair was down and loose around her shoulders. She saw Bulma and waved. Waving back, the two mega-powers walked side by side conversing.  
"You look happy." Bulma smiled as Chi Chi chuckled.  
"Sir Nappa is very kind. We've become VERYgood friends." She had the look of a well fed cat, as she skipped along. At a point in the conversation, the two loked back. Nappa gave a ghost of a smile to Chi Chi and a nod to Bulma. Vegeta just nodded. She looked out a port hole to see the bright world. Reds and oranges assaulted her vision. The trees were black a gnarled against the rocky landscape. Vegeta and Nappa stopped feet from the door where the other officers were loading off. They tugged the two earth women to the side.  
"Listen, both of you. Once we step off, you become very submissive. If you aren't some idiot third clss is likely ot try and take you. Stay arms length away and don't look anyone in the eyes. Specially you." Vegeta glared at Bulma who did not bother to hide her well placed glare on Vegeta.  
Nappa let his large hands encirle the tops of ChiChi's arms.  
"Please little one, listen. I want to keep you safe and out of the way. One we get to the castle you'll be safe. You can cook your hands off when I get you to the rooms. They're bigger than the ones I have." PLacing a kiss atop her head, he turned with Vegeta who glared at him, and set off.  
Bulma stared at the 5 inches infront of her feet. Walking like drones, they didn't even look up when the roar of applause rang out when the large doors opened and the assault of extra gravity pressed on the two's shoulders. The sun started to effect her pale skin, and the sand scratched her skin. She however saw Vegeta's tail flick in her line of vision. She looked up to see no one around. But a larger more domineering version of Vegeta glide forward. He had a goatee and more scars than Vegeta.  
"Ah, the brat has returned with a slave. You too, Nappa. Oh get up you idiot. You've served me better than anyone. You least of all should have to bow before me." He waved his hand. "The two are quite lovely. Come here little ones, let me see how you are built on earth." Vegeta and Nappa pushed the two wary women ahead. The king's gloved hand grasped Bulma's chin and lifted it so he could study her face. "Strange coloring this one has. Fair skin and her hair. Most interesting indeed. I think she'd....."  
"That's enough!" Vegeta said sharply. His warning was heeded as he inspected Chi Chi.  
"This one as well. She has less vibrant coloring but enchanting none the same. Almost Saiyjin like." Nappa looked uncomfortable.  
"We're taking them back to the rooms to become more situated to the gravity. Come." He spoke harshly. The two skittered by avoiding looking at Vegeta's senior.  
They stepped inside the large grey walls. A black ivy climbed its sides and clung to the terraces. The steel doors were cold looking and even scarier than the dragons carved beside them. The crest was two dragons, one black the other silver on a red triangle. (for reference, I used them in ch. 1 and forgot to put the discription) The four entered and stopped when a short pale faced alien hovered in his little device.  
"Ah, the young prince has returned. Very nice. Good. You'll be just in time for the presentation. And I need a subject. Hmmm." He spotted Bulma behind him. "Her, bring her tonight in a robe. She'll be my specimen. And do not dissapoint me boy. You'll probably enjoy this to." He chuckled and floated off into the darkness of the halls. Bulma shivered and crept closer to her prince.  
"Who is he." She said gravely.  
"Frieza. He holds and iron fist over us and the warriors have become his hounds. Chasing after the prize of war. Killing for his benefit. He's worse than his fother, whom he killed just to reign the power. Be careful. I'll find out why he wants to use you tonight." He put one of his rough hands on the small of her back and pushed her down one of the dark cold halls. "Take care Nappa." He nodded to his commander as he took one of the branches. He entered a door, the stairs spiraled upwards into a large tower.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma whined. He looked back, she was dragging her feet and tripping over stairs. She was tired from climbing the 133 stairs to his rooms. "I'm tired!" He rolled his eyes and went to pick her up. Slinging her over his shoulder, he kept climbing to his room.  
He set her down on a springy bed. She looked around the large room. It colors were the same as the crest. Black being the main color. She noticed the steel accents. No kitchen, just an off the room bathroom. From the bright lights, she could see a large whirlpool and a seperate shower. She crossed her legs akwardly as Vegeta peeled off his shirt and strolled into the closet to the right. She looked at the head bord which had a nasty looking dragon carved into the dark wood. Above it hung a portrait of a young woman. She had a soft look about her and had curly black hair. Obviously worked into the style. Unruly curls creeped out to caress a pale cheek. A tail curled behind her, just like Vegeta's.  
"My mother. Veranna." Was all he said. He had a black robe fisted in his gloved hand. He tossed it to her. "Strip and put that on." He ordered. His voice was dark again like it was in the hall. Something dark must've happend to his mother as a child.  
Slipping into the bright bathroom. She peeled off Vegeta's training outfit, along with her bra and panties. Pulling the mid thigh robe on, she tied the sash and opened the door. Vegeta was sitting on his bed, looking at the painting of Verrana. He looked almost vulnerable.  
"Prince?" She used the formality, just incase his temper was foul. His head snapped toward hers.  
"Come here woman. I have a story to tell you." He was in his royal dress. The crest upon his shoulders, and a blood red cape draping from them. His white gloves, new and gleaming, held out to her. She crawled up to him. He leaned against the back bed post and settled Bulma between his thighs facing the portrait.   
"She died by the hands of Frieza. He killed her after he killed his father. That was 10 years ago. My father, mother, and I were the top fighters on the planet. Nappa was blessed as my protector. He is 5 years older than I, he protected me from being kiddnapped. But my mother could not escape. She was choked to death and then her heart ripped out infront of me. She was one of the few Saiyjins whom could really care. Now you know. I could not care like her. I am like my father. Cold, heartless. Get used to it." He said tersely at the end.  
"No, sire. No." She turned to kneel inbetween his legs. "Everyone can care, but you must be strong to show it." Cupping his face in her hands, she smiled. Tears dripped off her chin onto the robe. "I watched all of my family, friends, and planet be demolished. Right infront of me. I watched as my parent burned together, while hugging. Almost like a sacrifice. " She shook her head. "If you want to survive and die happy, you have to have someone to hold on to. A wife or husband. Find her, you'll be happy." She placed a closed mouth kiss on his thin line of lips. She crawled off and dissapeared into the bathroom.  
Vegeta sat thinking of the little woman who ripped open scars he didn't want. But he felt better telling her. Maybe, maybe this will work. He smirked. Looking ot his mother he touched the oil painting once more and followed the woman.  
Bulma splashed her face with cold water. Getting the puffiness from them. She gasped and almost inhaled the bowl of water when she felt a furry appendage surround her thigh and strong hands splay on her hips.  
"Vegeta?" She stood up and looked at the dark man smirking behind her.  
  
Nappa and ChiChi sat dining at the small table in Nappa's quarters.  
"Very good little one. Is anything special, is that why it tastes so good?" He smirked at the little woman who kept his attention so aptly. She flushed and smiled.  
"N..no." Shaking her head, her hair was loose. "I just thought something good for a change. The clang of a fork on the glass plate stirred her. Nappa stood and walked around the table. PLacing a kiss on the top of her head, he went into his bedroom. He wore loose black pants and a plain t-shirt. Clearing the table, she placed the items on a cart which the cleaning slaves took.  
"Little one!" Nappa yelled through the quarters. ChiChi bustled through to see Nappa sitting on the bed. ChiChi had a loose covering nightgown. The two always turned in early, it being only 8:30 pm.  
"Yes?" ChiChi was a timid little thing. Nappa patted the spot beside him and smirked when she hesitantly stepped forward. She had to hop up to get on because he was nearing 7' when she was only 5'6". She looked like a child to him, but he was only a few years older than she.  
"Look at me." He said sternly. Her bright brown eyes gazed up to him and he smiled. Cupping her face, he leaned down a place a kiss on her shocked lips. His mustache tickled her nose and she giggled. He smiled. Her husband, the brat Kakkarot, must've been gentle with her. He kissed her again. His lower lip bringing hers into his. Her petite little hands gripped his large muscles on his upper arms. Laying her down on the bouncy pillows, he kissed her again. A skill he had learned from a whore who was killed. She had gotten out of the business and was telling him what to do if he ever wanted to "romance" a woman. Frieza, tha bastard, had ripped the poor little woman in half. Cupping her rear, he brought her hips against his letting her feel his erection through the loose pants.  
"Nappa." She gasped. Clawing his back, she let his lips flutter down her neck. "Please."  
  
"I'm sorry woman. But, I cannot. We are expected." Bulma was sitting on the counter with Vegeta inbetween her thighs. He pulled away letting Bulma be flushed and breathing hard. Her robe was open to exposed large pale breasts and a new hickey form the prince.  
"Yes. Let's go." She hopped down and readjusted herself. Vegeta pushed her out and let her scramble down the stairs. They arrived to see the usually bare dining hall full of people and at the front of the room had been turned into a regular scientist lab. At the head of the table sat King Vegeta and Frieza. Both having a hidden grin appearing on their faces.  
"Ah, your son has followed my orders. You shall live another day, monkey." Frieza's asexual voice hissed. Vegeta nodded shakily. Standing on unsure legs he bellowed to his son.  
"Vegeta! Bring your slave here!" His son's head snapped to him. The young thing next to him also looked. He saw his son nudge the shaking girl toward 


	4. look there it's 4!

Bulma looked around her surroundings. She wasn't in the tank. She was in the   
Prince's room. She was under the covers and she felt a weight on her stomach. Looking  
down the prince had an arm draped over her and was snorting as he slept. Leaning over  
she kissed his cheek. Climbing out of bed the prince mearly moaned and rolled over.  
Creeping over to the bathroom, she turned on the light. She felt so much,   
powerful. Like she was Wonder Woman. And everything sure did seem a bit shorter now   
that she thought about it. She turned and screamed.  
Vegeta shot up in bed. Someone was screaming, in his room. BULMA! Looking  
to where she would have been sleeping he shot out of bed. Looking around he saw the   
bathroom light on. He ran in to see Bulma examining her self in the mirror.  
"What's wrong?!" He yelled.  
"I have a tail!" She wailed. Vegeta face faulted.  
"You're Saiyjin now, Frieza tranferred the DNA of a Saiyjin into you and now   
you aren't a slave."  
"Really?" Here eyes lit up. "So like if I wanted to date a Saiyjin, I could?"   
Bulma said leaning toward Vegeta.   
"Date? Don't you mean mate?" he asked.  
"Huh?" Bulma was lost now.  
"Mate, to claim a mate. Or as your old people said, get married. Form   
a bond is more like it. A mental and soul binding between two saiyjins." Vegeta explained.  
"So you haven't found anyone?" Bulma asked leaning toward him.  
*Yes I have.* Vegeta pathed her. Bulma looked at him funny.  
"Were you just thinking at me? Because I heard your voice, in my head." She  
pointed to her head.  
"That's the first part of the bond. Next is the claiming." He looked at her evilly.  
"What? I've never done that!"  
"All the better. It's quite a workout."  
"Won't I get hurt? You're a whole lot stronger than me." Bulma kept rambling.  
"Bulma." She looked up. Vegeta caught her with a brutal kiss. Behind her, her   
tail was bristling and swinging behind her.  
Vegeta's tail came to wrap her around the waist. Bulma's hand was wandering  
and started to stroke his tail. She was rewarded with a low growl. Vegeta picked her up  
and her legs went around his waist.  
He hovered and floated over to the bed. Falling onto it with Bulma on top, she  
assaulted him with kisses. Vegeta growled again when Bulma began to stroke his tail. he  
began to tear at her clothes. Pulling off her shirt he was getting more frantic by the second.  
Finally frustrated beyond his limit just ripped her pants away.  
Bulma squeaked when her pants flew across the room. She then began to giggle,  
Vegeta's tail was tickling her.Vegeta started kissing down her neck. The trail of kisses he  
was leaving felt like spreading wildfire. Her leg wrapped around his own as her body bowed  
off the bed.  
His tongue played in the spot where her pulse pounded. Bulma's new tail curled  
up and wrapped around Vegeta's. His hands went to her legs as he brought them so that  
he was between them. Bulma moaned when he pressed against her. Still having his pants  
on she could feel his erection through his pants. Her hands were tugging at the waistband,  
insistant that they come off and soon.  
Attaching his mouth to a rosy bud he used his free hands to pull his tight   
constraining pants off. Bulma's fingers were tangled in the princes untamed hair. Lust had  
taken reign.  
Once the pants were off his hands gripped her hips and his mouth made a hot  
trail up her chest to her mouth. He kissed her hard on the lips when he thrust into her. The  
intense passion in the scene made it so that she didn't even notice Vegeta take her. Just  
intense pleasure rushed through her body. He never slowed his mind numbing pace. She  
snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. She felt Vegeta's breath on her neck and   
shivered at the pleasant sensation. She then felt a prick and Vegeta's mouth was on her   
neck.  
"Vegeta?" She hit his shoulder. "Did you just bite me?!" She yelled.   
Vegeta looked up smiling. A drip of blood on the corner of his mouth. Bulma   
screamed. Vegeta looked at her funny, then began to laugh.  
"I'm bleeding! And you're there just laughing!!" Bulma yelled.  
He shook his head. "I just claimed you as my mate." He pointed to the juncture  
on his neck. "Bite me."  
"What?! I'm not a vampire."  
"Bite, you're mine anyway. Make me yours." He said huskily. He had stopped  
thrusting, and Bulma's body wanted him to move again.  
"Just to let you know, I think this is totally gross. I'm doing this because I love  
you." Without saying another word she sunk her canines into his neck. A gush of   
bittersweet blood bursted into her mouth. Seconds later she pulled away. Sticking her   
tongus out she coughed. "Don't make me do that again." Vegeta mearly chuckled and  
kissed her, he began to move again. Bulma moaned, the return of the pleasure made it  
even more intense. Just a few more minutes later, she crested with Vegeta behind her.  
Falling onto the bed together, Bulma began laughing.  
"What's so funny?' Vegeta said in an annoyed voice.  
"We have to do this more often." Vegeta snorted a laugh and nodded. "But  
now, I need some sleep." Yawning, she curled toward him and sighed in content.  
Earth seemed like a distant memory. A faded crumpled picture, you have   
framed, hung on a wall with others.   
Vegeta pulled her to him. Resting her head on his chest, her aqua hair   
spilled over the pillows. Her light brown tail flicked lightly while she slept. Pulling the  
scarlet blanket around their bodies, Vegeta fell into a content sleep.  
Vegeta awoke the next morning with Bulma still wrapped up with him. He  
studied her taking in her goddess like beauty.  
Her face was more oval. Her eyes weren't as round giving her a more feline  
look. Her hair was just as exotic as before. She was taller by 2-3 inches. She was longer all  
over, her legs seemed to go on and on. Her torso was long and more sculpted. Her arms   
were longer and her fingers were as well. They weren't scrawny but graceful. Her arms were  
strong but still held the beauty. Bulma was a work of art, she had to be the most beautiful   
woman in the universe.  
She stretched her arms, causing her to press against Vegeta. Vegeta buried his  
face in her hair and breathed in it's scent. It smelled of apples and himself.  
"Morning." Her arms intertwined around his neck. Pressing a kiss against his  
nose.  
"Morning." He murmured back.  
"Ya know what, I've been thinkin'. Why don't we cut your hair?" She asked while  
running her fingers through his untamable hair.  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"Are you nuts? If I did that, I'd look weird, I'd, I'd be." Bulma cut him off with a  
kiss.  
"Very, Very sexy." Bulma finished for him. Vegeta's lip curled. "I'll go get some  
scissors." Bouncing out of the bed, she grabbed a shirt and dissapeared into the bathroom.  
Vegeta sat up in bed. The sheets gathered around his waist. His hair, which he was about  
to lose, was disheveled. Bulma walked back out, clippers in hand, and ready to make   
Vegeta a bigger knockout than he already was.  
"What are you going to do?' He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh just take it off to about here." Putting her hand a few inches above his   
hair line, Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"You know, if you were anyone else. You'd be dead." He growled at her.  
"Well I'll keep that in mind." She giggled. She seperated a lock of hair from  
the mass and cut it to the desired length. To her expectations of course. She set the piece  
of hair in his hands and moved on. Vegeta growled as piece after piece of hair fell in his lap.  
Bulma smiled at her handiwork. Vegeta was absolutely, down right, SEXY!! His  
hair was now only a few inches, but still stood up, disobeying the laws of gravity. Running  
her fingers through his hair she loved the feel of it now.  
"Are you done butchering my hair woman?" He growled. He didn't like this, but  
his love for Bulma let her do as she willed. "Because if my hair looks horrible, " He growled  
the last part and let her think of all the horrible things he would do. Bulma pressed up   
behind him, letting her already erect nipples scrape against his back.  
"Let's get cleaned up, and then go eat." Bulma nipped his ear and jumped off the  
bed, skipping for the bathroom. Vegeta watched her tail, it swung in a hypnotic beat   
keeping his eyes glued to her rear. He clambered off the bed and ran after her.  
By the time he got in the Bulma was in the tub. She dipped under the surface of  
the water and came back up. The bubbles in the water stuck to her nose as she blew them  
off. Vegeta stood in the doorway, naked and getting really aroused by the sight of his mate.  
Bulma looked up and smirked. She raised her hand and beckoned him over. Unconciously  
he walked forward and stepped into the tub. He layed on the opposite side of the tub and   
Bulma crawled over to him. She curled up in his arms, he wrapped sinewy arms around her  
as he basked in the overwhelming happiness he felt. Under the water, Bulma's tail had  
intertwined with Vegeta's and she drew little circles on his chest.  
He ducked down under the water to wet his hair and while under the water,   
he planted a kiss on Bulma's chest. Coming up, Bulma sat on his lap as she began to wash  
his newly cut hair. He smiled as her long graceful fingers massaged his scalp. He began to  
kiss and lick her collar bone, she giggled as he nipped her scar from the night before. She   
felt his growing arousal against her womanhood. She smiled as she raised up and let it slip  
inside. Moaning, she smiled as Vegeta bucked his hips. He gripped her hips, as she rode   
him. Bulma pushed him back as her bucking began to get more frantic.   
Water smacked against the sides of the tub as their heated love making was  
about to crest. Bulma felt it coming and so she let her control go as she screamed in   
pleasure. Vegeta orgasmed as well, crushing Bulma to him. She fell against him, sighing   
in happiness she gave him a quick kiss. Smiling evilly she dunked him to wash the   
shampoo out of his hair.  
Vegeta came up scowling.  
"Well just ruin the moment why don't you?" he snapped. Bulma just dissolved   
into giggles as she climbed out of the tub. She grabbed a towel off of the counter and   
walked out to get dressed.  
Vegeta pulled the drain and climbed out as he followed his mate.  
Bulma stood in Vegeta's giant closet looking at the many colors of armor.   
She picked out a black and silver one. Pulling it on, she turned to leave. She jumped when  
she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway in just a towel.  
"Vegeta! You startled me!" She laughed.   
"Woman, just let me get dressed." He rolled his eyes.  
"As you wish, and if you don't mind it's Bulma." She tossed her aqua hair,  
still wet, and swung her hips as she left the closet. Vegeta was getting hypnotized by  
the swing of her hips. That was happening more and more often now.  
As the new couple headed downstairs for their breakfast  
"I put on better shoes this time." She said lifting her foot.  
"You could fly too ya' know." He said sarcastically. Bulma pursed her lips.  
"Well, I'm not used to being Sayjin yet." Crossing her arms she still   
descended the stairs. Without warning, Vegeta picked her up and floated down the stairs.  
Capturing her lips in a heated kiss he stopped right before they were in view of anyone. He  
set her down and walked toward the royal dining room.  
As they entered, all of the delegates sat speaking over the meal. Putting a hand  
on her lower back, above her tail, he guided her toward a chair.  
"Ah so you two finally decided to join us? How did you sleep? Well I hope. Miss,  
come here." Frieza called over to Bulma. She hesitated at first and then remembered if she   
needed to she would defend herself. She walked over to Frieza who sat in his hovercraft with  
King Vegeta beside him. "So tell me, do you feel different?"  
"Uh, I feel taller. The gravity doesn't bother me. I hear and see better. And I   
enjoy my tail. That's so far. I have yet to see if I have power." She said softly. "I also   
noticed that my legs arms and fingers are longer." She said holding her hand up, palm   
toward her.  
Frieza took her hand in his and examined it. Bulma felt cold, his touch was like  
ice. She almmost flinched back, but then remembered who this was. He inspected her hand  
and them let it drop. His lizard like tail was rubbing against her leg and her skin felt like   
crawling off of her body. It was absolutely disgusting. Vegeta was back in his seat about to  
choke Frieza, he was harrassing his mate.  
'Vegeta! Save me!' Bulma's mind screamed at her mate.  
Vegeta heard her and moved his plate of food to Bulma's spot. He got up and   
walked to where Bulma was about to scream from repulsiveness.  
"Woman, your food is ready." Vegeta said behind her. She turned around and  
looked at Vegeta with eyes of thanks. He grabbed her arm and led her back to her seat.  
"I didn't order any food." She whispered to him.   
'Shut up and eat, he's watching you.' Vegeta pathed her. Bulma glanced over to  
see that Frieza was indeed watching her eat. She quickly picked up a fork or what seemed   
to resemble one, and began to pick at her food.  
'What is this?' Bulma pathed Vegeta.  
'Raw meat, now eat!' (Oh look I rhymed! LoL) He pathed back harshly.  
'Bleh!' She thought.  
'I heard that!' Vegeta pathed her.  
'Oh shut up.' She retorted playfully. Breakfast was quiet, except for Vegeta   
and Bulma's conversation through the bond.  
King Vegeta walked over to his son.  
"Brat, we have matters to discuss. Come." Vegeta looked at Bulma and then  
left with his father. Bulma watched as Vegeta was led away. She finished her surprisingly  
good meal and got up to leave.  
"Woman, come here." Frieza commanded her presence again. She went over  
and stood quietly.   
"Yes?"  
"It seems that you have cought many men's attention. Including myself. So,  
you, my dear, will be coming with me to be in my 'collection' as I put it. We leave now,  
and if you refuse. Death will come very slowly for you." He said icily toward the end.  
Bulma's eyes widened. No, she couldn't leave her prince. She was his mate, his  
love, her life. She didn't want to be part of Frieza's stupid collection, what ever it was, she  
didn't want any part in it.  
"Like anyone will miss you, Vegeta surely won't." Frieza said confidantly. "We  
leave immeadiately." Frieza rose and took the young woman by her arm and drug her out  
of the room. Bulma struggled against his vice like grip.  
"Let go! I said let go! Vegeta!!" Bulma screamed for her mate.  
Vegeta's ears pricked up, his mate was calling him. Even though he was all the  
way across the palace from her, he could hear her say his name.  
"Brat. Tomorrow you leave on another purging with Nappa. The rest of the   
information is in your room or with Nappa. That is all." King Vegeta walked off leaving  
his son shocked.  
He had just returned froma mission, why another? He wanted to spend time  
with his mate. But about that call. He ran toward when Bulma had yelled from.  
Bulma kicked and flailed her arms, but Frieza had gagged her so no one would  
hear her.  
'Vegeta! Vegeta! Frieza's kidnapping m' Bulma's telepathic cry for help was   
cut off by Frieza hitting her nerve ending, causing her to black out.  
Vegeta had heard her and was now soaring down the hall. How dare he! How  
dare Frieza take his mate, or as he knew it slave, and not even approach him! He   
growled, rage was consuming every though except of Bulma, she kept one little light in him  
so that he didn't totally destroy everything.  
Frieza harshly threw Bulma into a holding cell on his ship. All of him men were  
ready to go and they lifted off. Her body lay limp and she was still unconcious.   
Vegeta ran out of the palace to see Frieza's ship lift off out of sight.  
"BULMA!!" Vegeta screamed. His short, black hair turned golden and his onyx  
eyes turned a brilliant teal. He had turned into the infamous super saiyjin. 


	5. stayin alive in 5!

6 Years had gone by since Bulma was snatched away from Vegeta. In the   
meantime, Vegeta had killed his father in fury for taking his mate away from him. For 3  
years he had searched the galaxies searching for his stolen beauty. Frieza had kept the   
universe in an iron grip and told Vegeta that his woman was now dead and to be forgotten.  
Vegeta was tired of searching and decided that maybe Frieza was telling the  
truth for once. He stayed in his prison of a castle and became stoney and cold-hearted. His  
few close advisors still did not know him. In his throne room, where he spent most of his   
time, a giant portrait of him and what he knew his beautiful mate looked like hung on the  
vast wall. For hours on end he would sit on his throne and study the picture imagining   
what his would've been queen would be doing.  
On Frieza's ship.  
A woman in her 20's walked the hall of the vast ship. Her tail swung to an   
unsung beat, step by step. Her blue hair, was pulled up into a bun.  
She was walking toward her forced labor. She was an exotic dancer in the   
ship's captian bar. She refused to take anything off, but danced as if she were trying to  
seduce them. But they weren't the one's she wanted to dance for, her love, her mate, her  
Vegeta.  
Yes, Bulma had survived her kidnapping but not with out a price. Her ties to her  
love were gone. She trained under Frieza becoming the strongest person besides him. She  
had gone super saiyjin when she found out that she couldn't even path to her mate.   
Well as fast as her power was growing she could easily overpower the bastard.  
That was her one thing she desired over everything, to kill that lizard of a bastard and go  
home to Vegeta.  
She entered the darkened bar and strode to the back so she could change. When  
back there she sat before her mirror and looked at her self.  
Six years really do change a person. Her hair was cut to midback and her eyes  
didn't hold that certain sparkle anymore. They seemed drab and dying. Eventhough   
everyman she encountered wanted her, she felt horrible. Tracing over the faint bite scar on   
her neck she smiled at the happy memory from long ago. Bulma yearned for Vegeta's warm  
embrace again, his fire filled eyes and undying passion possessed her every dream. A   
crystal tear slid from her eye. She quickly wiped it away, she had bussiness to do.  
Vegeta's single person ship landed in Frieza's docking bay. He was here on   
bussiness, the large ship was Frieza's headquarters and everytime he came here all he heard  
was the Saiyjin Toy from the Captian's Bar. He shrugged it off as some whore that they   
probably got from the third class idiots, they always sold the young girls for money and  
power. The bakas.  
But he couldn't help but have his intrest spiked. Tonight he shall go and see this,  
"Saiyjin Toy."   
He looked up to see Frieza floating toward him.  
"Ah King Vegeta. You seem to have come early. The discussion isn't till   
tomarrow, but feel free to use my facilities as you please." He said with sickening   
pleasantness.  
Vegeta looked as he did 6 years ago. His hair he kept as Bulma had cut it the  
day she was taken. But his face was more chisled, and his muscles were almost bulging.  
His uniform barely concealed his body, women back home threw themselves at him trying  
to get him to court them. he usually curled his lips and brushed them off.  
"Whatever." He answered Frieza. Walking past him he let his blood red cape   
flow behind him. Walking to his room, that was pointed out to him by a cowering guard,  
he unclasped his cape and walked back out to find the Captian's Bar.  
Bulma finished the rest of her tedious make up. Never before had she strived  
for perfection until she had become a Saiyjin. One of its stranger traits. She smiled, Vegeta  
had that same trait but highly intensified.  
"Hey, Bluey. You're on in 10." A short, busty, purple woman said.  
"Thanks Vi." Bulma called back. Pulling on her skimpy spandex outfit, she   
finished her hair style.  
Vegeta walked into the funny smelling, dark club. The only thing lit up was the   
stage where busty women were dancing half naked.  
He sat himself alone on the corner of the stage. He got a few stares as he   
entered. A barmaid came up and asked him what he'd have.  
"Something strong and expensive." She growled. The barmaid nodded and   
bounced off. "Bimbo." He growled, seeing her 'pishaw'.  
He got the drink as the light went out on stage. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Gentlemen. May I introduce to the stage, the beautiful Saiyjin, our Lady Blue!"  
Vegeta's eyes widened. No, could it be?  
The spotlight went on stage to light up a calm Bulma. Suddenly a fast beat  
came on. The trench coat she had on went flying as she walked up to the pole. Grabbing it  
with one hand she spun around it till she was crouching on the gound. Her tail flicked on   
the ground behind her. Curling her leg around the pole she lifted her self so she straddled   
the pole. She bent down so she was upside-down. She looked out into the crowd.   
There was a man strongly resembling Vegeta out there, she thought.   
Vegeta sat shocked, Frieza had lied! His drink lay unnoticed as he watched   
his blue haired mate dance suggestively on stage. He wanted to jump on stage and rescue  
her but there are too many enemies about. He would wait until she leaves. The music   
started to soften and she came to an end.  
No doubt she had been training these past years. Her muscles show more and  
she is a whole lot more flexible.  
Bulma walked back stage, toweling herself off.  
"That guy that looked like Vegeta, must've made me fluster. Whew. But I have  
to hurry and get back to my room so I can finish off my proto type and double." She   
muttered to her self.  
"Bulma." A baritone voice rang. She froze. No, he couldn't have for so long. My,  
my,  
"Vegeta?" She turned around hopeful. There stood her long lost mate with a   
smirk on his face. She tackled him with a hug. They fell to the ground laughing like mad in  
her dressing room. "Oh my prince has come to rescue me from my hell!"  
"King." He corrected. Bulma looked up to him confused.  
"I killed my father when I found out that he had been in on part of the plan for   
taking you from me." he gathered her closer. "Now we can go back to Vegetasei and you   
can be queen, and have my children." His face was buried in her hair. It still smelled of   
apples, but since they had been apart his own unique smell had faded.  
"I missed you so much!" She began to cry into his uniform. Vegeta felt a little  
akward because the last time this had happened was 6 years ago. He stroked her hair,   
trying to calm her. "He beat me and I wasn't strong enough. He, he raped me! It just  
brought back all of those memories of what Radditz did to me. Almost every week he   
comes and rapes me! It's horrible, all I ever think about is you and killing that bastard.  
I'll be able to soon. I turned super saiyjin just a few years ago. I had to hide my power  
from him so he wouldn't know I was getting stronger." She clutched his shirt. "All I  
wanted was to go and be with you." She broke into sobs." But now that youre here we   
can runaway and have a family." She looked up and the fresh tears glimmered in her eyes.  
"But we must bide our time. I have to leave tomarrow. Meet me in the docks.   
I only have a one person ship, so it might be a tight fit." He smirked wiping away her tears.  
"I have no problem with being close to you." She hugged him. Tilting her head   
up she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, one hand held his face to hers and the other   
grabbed his coat.  
Pulling apart, they smiled and lightly kissed once again.  
"Till tomarrow my queen."  
"Till tomarrow." With those parting words they hastily returned to their rooms.  
Bulma ran back to her room. Her face was flushed, her whole body tingled, and  
her lips were swollen form the amazing kiss she had just gotten. Opening the door with  
her eye scan she went straight to her lab.  
"My, may, aren't we in a hurry?" A cold voice said from her room. Bulma turned  
around. There stood Frieza, with his arms crossed.  
"Yes, sire. I'm working on that new invention you wanted me to. The identifier."  
She said trying to pass him off and get him out.  
"Oh that can wait. I've come early for our weekly visit." He moved forward.  
"Sir I don't feel well, as you see I'm flushed and I feel ill. I think I might go to   
bed." She said warily, backing up.  
"No, no, no. You see, when I want something, I always get it." He traced her  
jaw with his finger. Fear and anger were building up inside her. She wanted to get away.  
During her time here, Bulma became a telepath. She could move things with  
her mind. Using the power she began to pack her lab. She didn't know how much time she  
would have. She might kill Frieza and have to flee or just plain flee. She used one of her  
inventions, a capsulating device, to encapsule her belongings and everything else in the lab  
and her room.  
Frieza pressed up against her, letting her feel his erection through his armor.  
"Do you feel this? It's my lust and desire for your body." His hands molded her  
breasts. "I want my cock to thrust in and out, in and out, of your tight pussy. Mmmmm,   
it'll feel so good. I bet better than that monkey prince you seemed to fancy."  
Bulma's control snapped. Her capsules flew into her hand and in a burst of   
anger her hair went golden and her eyes turned a brilliant turquoise.  
"You leave him alone!" She screamed. She flew at him ,but he fell back. She   
didn't even stop, she bolted out the door and down the hall.  
Vegeta's head popped up. He'd just felt a giant burst of power. It was rival to  
his own. His mind went instantly to Bulma and her safety. He ran out of his small room  
to the docking bay. He had a weird feeling that she'd be there.  
Bulma's sobs were loud, and her vision blurry from tears, but she ran to the   
docking bay. She knew where it was by heart because she had gone to meet so many   
diplomats and slave girls over her years at the base. She saw the bright lights ahead of her,  
running faster determined to get there she didn't know what she was going to do or where   
she would hide once she left.  
Vegeta entered the vast docking bay and began looking for bright blue locks. He  
found none, but he felt that large power in the room. He powered up to super saiyjin and felt  
the power come straight at him.  
Bulma ran into something. Falling to the ground with an 'oomf', she looked up   
to see a golden haired man like her.  
Vegeta looked down to see another super saiyjin sitting on the gound looking   
at him.  
"Bulma!" He yelled. She sat, dissolved in sobs rocking back and forth from fear.  
He swept her up into his arms and held her, trying to subside the sobs being emitted from  
her.  
"Vegeta!!" Vegeta's head snapped up tp see an anger Frieza staring him down.  
Vegeta wasn't ready to fight, not on enemy grounds. He'd die for sure, so he jumped into  
the closest ship and powered up. The small ship powered up and shot out of the station   
taking many workers with it. Bulma lay on the chair beside him asleep.  
He put in the coordinates for his home planet and leaned back. What's going   
to happen now? He thought. What about my mate, the future of my planet, my life? Setting  
the controls for auto-pilot he picked up his mate and walked to find some sort of housing in   
this ship. He found that the only room was small and only had a twin size bed. He smirked  
and set his mate on the bed. She whimpered from the loss of heat and turned in the bed.  
Undressing he thought about what time it is. He shrugged his shoulders. He   
didn't care, he was dead tired from all of the string pulling that night. Climbing into bed he  
didn't want to fool around tonight. He just wanted to know that he had Bulma back in his  
arms and that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.  
Bulma started to come back to reality.  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!" She sat up screaming. She was afraid Frieza had gotten her  
again and was going to rape as well.  
Vegeta bolted up when he heard Bulma's frantic cries.  
"Shhh sh Bulma, Bulma. I'm right here." He held her to him. Her shaking body   
was begining to scare Vegeta. "Calm down, we're going home. You'll be queen and we can  
destroy Frieza together." He whispered in her ear with a soothing tone. Her shaking began  
to subside. The first thing out of her mouth was.  
"He tried to rape me and I ran." She murmured out. Vegeta's temper flared.   
Gripping her closer, he wanted to erase everything that scared her. He'd chase away   
darkness if she were afraid of it but this last thing he couldn't.  
"I'll protect you. You'll be safe, I promise. Now sleep, if you get scared. I'm right  
here." Kissing her cheek he drifted off to sleep truly content. 


	6. ye gads look at all the dust

Bulma awoke slowly. She had a wonderful sleep. Three weeks had passed since  
she was rescued. Vegeta had immeadiately started preperations for war and his marriage.  
They had been married the previous week. Holding up her hand her ring finger held a   
platinum, emerald encrusted ring. She smiled. Vegeta always wanted his true love to be  
the most valued thing in the universe. Looking over to the nightstand next to her, it held   
the matching tiara.  
Day by day, Vegeta had been sleeping harder and harder everynight. Well   
besides their wedding night but it started to worry her. Vegeta had feline senses, he  
would always awake if her heard something out of the ordinary. He also needed a haircut  
bad! His bangs that escaped his mass of hair hung in his eyes. Sweeping them back, she   
kissed his forhead. He needed a better life, but seeing that he did this all for her made her  
heart melt.  
Climbing out of the bed she glided toward the bathroom to shower.  
Vegeta awoke groggily. He reached for the warmth that was supposed to be  
next to him but he found none. He heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom.  
Sighing, he rolled out of bed. he felt wonderful, his sleep was so much more better since he  
was married.  
When he finally thought straight, Bulma was walking out to the closet to find   
her dress. She was expected to wear almost midevil like dresses. While Vegeta was dressed  
like a general. Vegeta, stumbled towards the bathroom, entering the shower he turned on   
the water.  
Bulma watched as her husband went into the bathroom. Laughing at her  
husband's antics in the morning always cheered her up. She picked out a white dress that  
she specially loved. Picking out her slippers that she loved to wear around the palace she   
began to dress.  
Vegeta stepped out of the scalding hot shower to be met by a cool breeze. He  
got goose bumps as he scampered for a towel. Walking out he saw a familiar site. Bulma   
sat on the bed with a pair of scissors and an evil smile.  
"You mister need a haircut." Vegeta stared at his wife. No not a haircut. They  
weren't exactly fun.  
"Oh no. I refuse to." Vegeta shook his head.  
"Come on honey! You look ech!" She made a face. "Come on just a trim." She  
smiled." I won't stop until I get to." She said sickeningly sweet. Vegeta sweatdropped.   
Sighing he finally let his wife drag him to the bed and cut his hair.  
Bulma smiled, Vegeta could never resist her. 'I guess he just wants to keep me  
happy.'  
Vegeta scowled as he once again saw his raven hair fall into his lap. Well he   
really didn't mind, it was that he lost to his wife ina verbal argument. he rarely lost   
against her but now he just couldn't say no to her. Those aqua eyes would force him to do  
whatever she wanted.  
" 'Geta sweetie. I'm all done so you can take off that, 'I hate to be here' look." She  
laughed at him. He looked up at her and smirked. He'd known her for awhile but not even  
his father knew his looks or expressions.  
Smiling down at her husband she brushed the hair off of his shoulders and left   
him to get dressed.  
Vegeta got dressed and kissed his wife goodbye.  
"I'm going to train I'll be back. Don't get bored."  
"Oh I have things to do today anyway, I'll be back later." She smiled. Vegeta  
studied her.  
"You're up to something." He mumbled. Walking away he chuckled as his   
wife waved him off.  
As soon as Vegeta was out of site Bulma ran back in the room. She went   
straight to the closet. pulling off her clothes hurridly she ran back to the room. She grabbed   
a capsule off of her dresser and went back to the closet. Clicking the button on the top of it   
she let it expand in her hand. Once the puff had gone away there lay a bottle of small pills.  
Ah Vegeta didn't know about her lil' lab. It was her pride and joy. There she had  
many inventions and helpful contraptions that she had invented since being kidnapped by   
Frieza.  
"Awe, poor lil' Veggie-chan doesn't know about these." Holding up a small   
green pill she smiled. Vegeta through the bond could see everything except her scientific   
inventions. He didn't even know she did these. Popping the pill into her mouth she closed   
her eyes.  
A tingling went through her body. She felt her muscles double and her size   
grow. Her chest dissapeared. Her hair turned raven black and became as unruly as her   
husband's. Pulling on a pair of her husband's training suits and a pair of elite armor   
from a stash she had snatched from the laundry. she walked out of the door to the training   
area. If any one would've looked at her they would've thought she was an average elite   
warrior. But really she was the queen and no one would know. If she were to go in as a   
woman no one would even try to fight full strength against her in fear of Vegeta's ass   
whooping.  
Sauntering into the full room she saw many pairs of men and very few women   
going at their battles full blast. Vegeta stood off to the side observing the many battles.  
Bulma smirked when he lifted his head, he had sensed her ki. Stupid, she forgot to cover   
that. She'll have to work on that. She quickly blocked her bond. She leaned up against the  
wall by Vegeta and observed the Saiyjins around her.  
"Soldier." The voice of Bulma's husband reached her ears.  
"My king." She kneeled. Not knowing proper procedure, she did what she had  
seen many men do.  
"Rise, I see that you have no partner. Also I have not seen you around here.  
We shall see how well you fight." He smirked. 'He'll be gone in, oh 2 minutes.' Vegeta   
thought as he sized up his competition. He was barely even his height!  
"As you wish, but may I say my king. I will not be easy competition." Her male  
form smirked. Vegeta smirked.  
'Ah, finally one with some spunk.' He motioned for the young man to follow   
him. They walked to the center ring and positioned themselves at opposite corners.  
"Let's get this party started." The young warrior said.  
"Before we start, what shall I put on your tombstone?"  
"I don't think you'll be putting me there yet. You wouldn't be too happy if you   
did." He smirked.  
The battle began with Vegeta charging at Bulma. He dissapeared right  
infront of her. Bulma just ducked before his leg kicked where she once stood. She kicked   
back and swept him off his feet. She did a flip toward the edge of the ring and shot a small  
ki blast at him as he got up. Crouching in her fighting stance she waited for her husband to  
attack. He charged again and didn't dissapear again. He let out a series of combos and   
Bulma retaliated with the same vigor.   
"You fight well, but not well enough." Vegeta smirked as he finally landed a hit.  
Bulma's body flew across the arena and landed with a thud. Vegeta was about to finish him  
off when he dissapeared.  
"Oh there you are mistaken." He appeared behind him. Before Vegeta could   
turn around. The warrior punched him in the back of the neck. It sent him to the ground.  
Bulma stood back and waited for him to get up. 'I thought my husband could do better   
than this.' She smirked, resembling her husband.  
Vegeta struggled to get up. How could he be beaten by some unknown   
warrior?! He is a predicted super saiyjin. The most powerful being in the universe, besides   
Frieza, maybe. he got up and with a roar he transformed into his super saiyjin form.  
"Now let's see how you do." He said softly.  
"First let's even the score." The warrior said. With a smirk, he transformed into   
a super saiyjin. "Ready?" Before Vegeta could blink the unknown warrior flew at him and   
began to thoroughly beat the crap out of him.  
Vegeta's hair faded back to its normal color as he hit the ground barely   
concious. Before he fell into unconciousness he asked the warrior.  
"Tell me your name, so that I may hunt you down after this and get a   
rematch." The warrior picked him up.  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said softly as Vegeta blacked out. Bulma  
smiled as she took her husband to the regen tanks.  
Vegeta awoke in the regen tank as mad as ever. Bulma sat outside it reading a  
book. She looked up when she heard his growling.  
"So the beast has awoken." She said jokingly. He gave her a glare through the   
glass. "Don't glare at me, you're the one that got his ass kicked." She typed in a series of   
codes seeing if he was ready to come out. Seeing the green light to let him out she drained   
the DNA out of the tank.  
When he exited, the door almost flew off. She stood smirking with a towel. He  
snatched the towel out of his mate's hands.   
"Clothes?" He snapped.  
"Don't get an attitude with me." She said. "I'll have to kick your butt." She said  
smiling. Oh how she wished to tell him she was the one that put him in there. Even though  
she didn't like hurting him, she liked being able to push him around. She handed him his   
outfit and waited as he changed.  
"I must find out who this warrior is." He looked at his wife. "He's the second   
super saiyjin I know." He said angrily.  
"I heard he's quite handsom." She smiled. Vegeta glared at her. He found a   
bruise on her cheek.  
"Who hit you?" He stopped and held her chin inbetween his fingers. Bulma's  
eyes widened. Crap, she forgot to cover that one.  
"I...I... ran into a door. Yeah, I was in such a frenzy trying to find out what  
happened when I heard you got hurt." She felt Vegeta searching her thoughts. She   
pushed him out of her mind. "Stop trying to invade on my thoughts Vegeta. It's rude."  
She glared at her husband. It was sad he couldn't even trust her. "Ill get whoever fought  
you and talk to them. They seem very nice." She smiled. he opened his mouth to object,  
but was cut off by Bulma laying a kiss on him lips. "Just leave everything to me. I am   
Queen ya' know. I can do stuff too."  
Vegeta walked off. Today was not a good day. First Bulma had been blocking  
the bond all day and then he got the crap beat out of him by some nameless warrior then  
his mate got hurt. He felt his control on the day slipping away.  
Bulma felt bad for hiding such a thing from her husband but he needed to be   
humble for once.   
Vegeta sat at the table in their quarters later that day, glaring at the innocent plate that sat before him. Empty. Bulma had to go 'out' and left him to his own devices.  
Bulma was skipping down the hall giggling like a mad child. if only he knew!! She spoke the password into the little speaker to enter her secured lab. Vegeta didn't even know about it. Taking her transform pills she set them by the other addition to the expieriment. It was how to mask ki and a ki shield. These she would show to Vegeta soon, when they were near done. The ki mask was done all she had to do was finish the ki shield.  
Vegeta was hungry, angry, tired, and missing his mate. He had resorted to stalking the halls in search of her. Out of nowhere, she walked out of a wall and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.  
"Bulma?!" He asked yelling. She bolted. She held the capsule to her and ran like a convict. Vegeta chased after her. She took turns and twists down halls he's never seen and took a wrong turn into a dead end hall.  
She pressed against the wall like a cornered rabbit. Her eyes wide she looked side to side.  
"Why were you running?" Vegeta asked calmly, trying to reign his temper.  
"Game?" She lied and smiled innocently. He tried to push in to her mind through the bond but her block stood firm. "Don't push, Vegeta." She hissed. He stepped forward.  
"What are you hiding from me?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said trying to shrink into the wall. He glanced down to her hands where she was grasping two bottles. One, her capsule, and the other a pill container.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I took these." He reached for them.  
"No!" On accident her ki flared and pushed him away.  
"That ki." Vegeta breathed. Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her against the wall. "You were that warrior weren't you?!" Her eyes went downward to her toes that were peeking out from the dress' hem.  
"Yes." She said smally. Turning her head she clutched the pills to her chest. "All I wanted was a good fight."  
Vegeta snarled and dragged her back to the room. He was spitting fire and was pratically the image of his planets emblem. His iron grip on her wrist was beginning to hurt.  
"Vegeta, it hurts. Stop." She whimpered pitifully. "Let go." Vegeta growled, let go, then proceeded to throw her over his shoulder and stomp back.  
Once back in the room, he threw her on the bed and glared at her.  
"You didn't tell me? Why? Do you not trust me? Frieza is breathing down our necks and all you can do is play?! This whole damn war is about you!" He was red in the face from yelling. Bulma sat curled up at the head of the bed. Sniffling, she began to cry.  
"I'm sorry! Kami, I'm sorry Vegeta." Wrapping her arms about her self, she sobbed. "I just wanted you to not know how strong I've gotten. I wanted to fight when the attacks come. So I designed the pills to let me go out and fight. I not only trust you, I love you dammit!" She screamed at last. Jumping off the bed, she bolted for the door and flew out.   
The proud King stood shocked. Never before had the words been exchanged between them. The word was nonexistant to him. But, now it twisted in his heart making it jump. All this time, it was the renewed bond. Bonds are a binding of souls, but love. Love is a banding of two hearts and makes the person all the stronger.  
Looking out to the red horizon, he tried to locate Bulma's ki. It wasn't there. She was hiding. Maybe he should let her rest, and then come back home. But the pain his heart felt, it wasn't just him. It was Bulma too.  
"Bulma......" For the first time in his cold life, the cold king cried. 


	7. some more lovin or sumthin

OK new one! I'm on a writing frenzy today. Maybe I'll get a bunch done and.....and.....you can.........just read and review so I feel special! ^_^. Well enjoy! as u can tell i suck at notes to the readers.  
  
Bulma sat on the dusty red cliff over looking the vast Barkan Ocean. It was the ocean that split the north from the south. It was more like a giant river really weaving through the giant planet. To the north, Frieza's forces were gathering. Not daring to come across and attack the warriors protecting the borders. She sent off two curious soldiers who had seen her land earlier. Laying a hand across her abdomen, she felt the tiny little ki.   
A child.  
First heir to the throne. She didn't know if it were to be a boy or girl yet. But the child would be strong. Just like its poppa.  
"Miss Lady?" A small voice asked meekly behind her. She turned to see a small little girl with a rag doll in her hands. "Why are you alone?" Her tiny voice drifted to her. In a small training suit like most of the soldiers. hers was a purple instead of regulation blue.  
"I ran away." She whispered. The small girl sat beside her. Laying a chubby hand on Bulma's thigh, she smiled up at her. Bulma noticed the little girl was missing a baby tooth. One of the front teeth.  
"From a fight? Daddy said only cowards run from fights like Frissa's." She mispronounced Frieza's name. Smiling down at the child, Bulma ran her fingers through the girl's hair and shook her head.  
"No, from a person. I needed to think. I needed to be loved." She smiled weakly as a tear dissapeared down her cheek.  
"I'll love you. My Mommy's gone. She was killed in a purge." The child's arms wrapped about her middle and let her head rest on Bulma's bosom. Hugging the child back, Bulma cried silently on the child's head.  
"I'll love you too, what's your name sweety?"   
"Dalilah, like the flowers my mommy liked. What about yours?" She looked up.  
"Lady Blue for now." Smiling, she put a kiss to Dalilah's head and watched as the sun dissapeared into the crystal waters.  
  
A week had gone by since his wife had left him. Vegeta had gone into the blackest of moods and not even his training was going right. His soldiers were all strong and to their limits. He should attack, but the threat of Bulma alone out in the wilderness of Vegeta-sei, worried him.  
"I'm going out." He stood and started walking toward the window.  
"But, my Lord!" His portly advisor, Garen, waddled beside him. "It is not safe!" Vegeta roared.  
"Bulma is out there, she is your queen, would you think it is any more safe for her to be out there?!" Without waiting for a reply, he lept out of the window to the sky. He would search every square inch on this fucking planet to find Bulma. He had to tell her that he loved her. Reaching out to the bond and her ki, he felt a flicker. It was to the east. Faint, and it was not his own. But it was his bond as well. His brows knitted, it was strange. Strange indeed.  
  
"My Queen!" Dalilah's startled father kneeled before Bulma.   
"Rise. I found your daughter, or more like she found me, but I would like to ask if I could stay a while and help raise her." Smiling, she let her tail flick out behind her.  
"Anything to please you, your grace." He bowed his head. Dalilah kept a grasp on Bulma's hand and her other arm had her rag doll slung over it.  
"Thank you." Picking up the child, she smiled. "How old is she?"  
"3, my grace." Bulma frowned.  
"Please call me Lady Blue, or Bulma. Grace is not one of my qualities." She said perturbed.  
"Yes, your....Lady Blue."  
"Now, sweety. What to eat? Or do you want to train? I have training clothes for myself if you want to." Bulma kneeled infront of the girl.  
"I want to train! I like it when Daddy and I play and train." She smiled. "Do you play?"  
"Yes, I do. NOw, let me change and I'll be out." Bulma breezed into a room and shut the door.  
"Child! What did you do?!" Dallilah's father smacked her upside the head. "We could be killed!" He hissed.  
"I, I just wanted a friend." She sniffled.  
"Warriors do not need friends! They need strength! Now train hard with the queen, she has unsurrmountable power. Learn something for once!" He shoved her toward the door.  
"Yes, daddy." She slouched out of the door to the front yard to await Lady Blue.  
Bulma came out minutes later with her hair up and her training clothes on.  
"Now, Dalilah. Do you know how to fly?" Levitating off the grass, she watched as Dalilah wobbily floated inches above the ground. "That's a start. Now here." Bulma floated down beside her and put her hands under the girl's outstretched arms. Lifting her up higher, she watched as Dalilah kicked. "Now look at me. Good keep looking, we're going higher." Dalilah looked down. "No, no, stay focused on me. Look at my nose, or tongue." Bulma stuck out her tongue to make the girl giggle. Slowly, Bulma let her hands slide out. Leaving the child flying 15 feet off the ground. "You're doing so well! Now, let's go higher. Urge your body higher in your mind. Think of clouds, or birds, or smoke." The child's eyes squeezed shut as her small body went higher and Bulma's stayed where it was.  
"I'm doing it!" The high voice squealed. Bulma looked up to see Dalilah flying in small lazy circles. Bulma clapped and caught the child as they both floated down.  
"You're great!" Bulma laid a wet, messy, kiss on her cheek. Dalilah giggled and wiped off the spittle.  
A flicker in Bulma's mind sent her looking skyward. Her husband's ki was near, too near for her comfort. Her enhanced hearing picked up the whooshing of air in the distance. He had sensed her and was heading for her and Dalilah.  
  
He had seen her floating above the trees, Bulma was near, he also felt her negletively covered ki as well. She was with a small ki as well. Maybe an animal. Vegeta picked up the pace, maybe she was in danger, but wait she has Saiyjin blood and she's also a super saiyjin, why would she need help?  
He saw his wife and a small child standing in front of a small house. Bulma kept looking around her like she was being chased, which she was. He landed in front of the two. Bulma clutched the little dark headed child to her. A flame of anger flared in his eyes before longing took hold. He'd missed her dreadfully over the past week. He watched with envy as Bulma swept the child into her arms and situated her on her hip. The child's chubby arms wrapped about her neck and clung like a monkey.  
"Bulma..." He stepped toward her. But Bulma backed away. "I........" He gulped and bent his head. "I am sorry." he breathed all at once. Bulma gasped.  
Never before had he apologized. He never said a word! Bulma felt the sting in the back of her eyes. Setting the squirming Delilah down, she rushed over to Vegeta's waiting arms.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma sobbed onto his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her body. Vegeta breathed in the scent of her hair. It had its own special smell. A mixing of his own scent and the apple shampoo she made in her lab. Kissing her ear, he let his tail unwind and wrap around her thigh. Her own tail was wrapped around his bicep and had a gentle pulsing squeeze.  
"I never told you, and I don't know when the enemies will strike, but I must tell you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you!" he murmured in her ear. Dalilah smiled up at the two adults embracing. She wished Daddy would tell her he loved her. He always hit her and told her how much she should train and be better. She loved her Daddy but he wasn't very nice. Her bottom lip pouted out in rememberence. She remembered when her mommy and daddy fought.  
"Dalilah!" Her father's voice boomed from their home. Cringing at the tone, she turned to see him stomping toward their destination. Lady Blue and the man that came fro the sky, turned to see her father enter the clearing. He was red in the face and breathing fire. "Stupid brat!" He smacked her across the face. "Wasting time! You need to train!" He hissed with avengence. Cowering at his feet, the little girl cradled her bruised cheek.  
"Sir! She is a child! You hit her again and I'll put a hol through your chest!" Bulma growled. Scooping up the child, Bulma saw the child's tears running down her chubby cheeks. "I am taking this child with me, feel honored that I'm not in a killing sort of mood." Her contempteous glare drilled holes in the warrior's face.  
Vegeta looked at the events before him. Things were going too fast too soon. First he gains his wife back, then from the look of things a new brat with out the birth. Whoa......... Bulma turned and took to the sky cooing at the child. The father of the child stood stoic. Looking to the sky he had no emotion on his face. What a cruel world it is to go through life and not care about something other then the smell and feeling of battle. Emotion makes you stronger, rage, love, hate, they all lead to that plain of power. Taking after his wife, he left the broken man to deal with it on his own.  
  
"It's not a pet! Take her back!" Vegeta bellowed.  
"He'll abuse her!" Bulma yelled right back. As soon as they had gotten home, the yelling fight had begun.  
"She'll grow strong then."  
"You heartless bastard! No child deserves that! Even if it is for power. Love makes you strong. Look at you!" Bulma glared at her husband, daring him to counter.  
"My father beat me. Look at me." He said quietly.  
"Your father was a tyrant. Are you going ot beat our child?" Bulma asked even quieter. PLacing a hand where the tiny baby grew, she awaited his answer.  
"If it permits." He lifted his chin. He wanted to look away because the look on Bulma's face was too condemning. Too innocent, enough to make him guilty. "We return the child in 1 week. Then we go and see her father. Beat some sence into him and leave the girl to teach her father the right way to raise a child."  
"But..."  
"I am still king!" He roared. Seeing Bulma cringe, he wrapped his arms around her. "Let me be king, and you shall be happy. Just look pretty and train with me." Kissing her cheek he pulled back.  
"I can't train anymore." Bulma said quietly.  
"Why not? Afraid I might beat you?" He teased.  
"No, it might crush the baby." Bulma whispered. Laying a lean hand over her abdomen, she closed her eyes. 'Don't kill our baby.' She thought. Her eyes opened when a hand overlayed her own.  
"I won't." He had heard her thought through the bond. Pulling her inot his arms, he kissed her forehead. "The most inoppurtune of times bring me the most joy within my growing family." Bulma clutched to him as he kissed her.   
The large window in their bed room overlooked the setting sun. The horizon was bursting reds, pruples, and the inky blue was turning the day into night. Dalilah stood at the door and saw the sillouette of the couple embracing. Maybe someday Lord Blue would want her for his own. Lady Blue did, she would love to have her for a Mommy.  
"Lady?" Dalilah held the doll that she was given, under her arm. The two broke apart to see her. "Mr. Nappa wanted to talk to Lord Blue." She swallowed. Vegeta looked nervously to Bulma, then to the child.  
"I must go." Pressing a kiss to Bulma's cheek, then stopped infront of the child. "You are a good messenger." Patting the child's head, he swept from the room.  
"Momma!" Dalilah jumped at Bulma. Catching her, she swung around and laughed as she combed through the messy black hair.  
"Did Miss Chi Chi treat you well?" Dalilah nodded.   
"She gave me a doll." She held up the Barbie from earth.  
"Oh, this is a very special doll. Do you want me to do your hair?" Bulma asked sitting on the vast bed.  
"Yes, please." She smiled a grin. Bulma noticed that she was missing 2 teeth and that she had a dimple on her left cheek.  
"One moment." Bulma glided to the bathroom to grab a comb and some hair bands. When she came back, she saw that Dalilah was talking with her doll and making it walk across the bed.  
"And Lady Blue can be our Mommy and Lod Blue can be our Daddy! They would love me and then I could stay here! Daddy won't hit me or make me do all that stuff anymore." She talked very light hearted and carefree.  
Bulma gasped and dropped the brush. It clattered on the floor. If Dalilah was talking about what she thought she was, never again would the child see that evil man! Dalilah stopped and stared while Bulma knelt and retrieved the brush.  
"Momma?" Bulma smiled. "You ok?" Nodding, she crawled on the bed to sit behind Dalilah.  
"Perfectly fine. And remember. You can stay with me always." Hugging the child from behind, she placed a kiss on her chubby cheek. She began to brush the messy black mass infront of her.  
  
"Sire, Frieza's troops are moving in on the north coast. The first legion sin't doing too well. By the looks of things, we'll have to send in the next legion within the day." Nappa's large hands spread over the battle prints. "The last thing I want are a mass of my dead comrades lying at my feet. I have enough bloodshed on my soul for several lifetimes." His mustache twitched. "My theory is to storm them and kill off the whole lot. You and Queen Bulma can take out Frieza and his lap dog, Zarbon."  
"No! I will not have her blood shed!" Vegeta roared. His ki flared letting his hair tint gold and eyes flicker aqua. "Nor will I have my child killed on my account!"  
"Child? Is she with child?" Nappa leaned over.  
"Yes, I found out not only an hour ago. How is your mate Chi Chi?" Vegeta looked up straightening his gloves. Nappa crossed his meaty arms over his chest.  
"Since the DNA transfer, she and I have mated and I am training her. I feel like she is with child, but I must check when I go to my quarters. I want the war over so I can spend time with her." His features changed and he wasn't the confidant general anymore, but a mere man who looked tired and worn. "War is a constant cycle for our race, but the cost it has on any heart is too great."  
"True, we will fight. Gather the troops, we fight at dawn." Turning on his heel, he headed back toward his chambers.  
  
"You're very pretty, my Dalilah." Bulma put a rubberband on the pigtail braid. She had curled Dalilah's bangs and had also braided the mass of raven black hair into two pigtail braids.  
"You are too, Mommy." Dalilah turned to crawl into Bulma's lap. Dalilah had done her hair, which was a disaster in its own, but after a tearful brushing, she had braided it back into a long single braid. Leaning back on the bed, she let Dalilah rest her head on her bosom and fal into a peaceful sleep.  
Vegeta entered and was about to below for his wife when he saw the two women curled up on his bed. The young one had her head resting on Bulma's breasts, his favorite place to sleep, and kept snorting when her braids tickled her nose. Bulma had an arm wrapped about the child and a smile on her face. He pulled off his gloves, armor, boots and top of his uniform. Laying behind Bulma, he spooned to her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kissing her ear, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Chi Chi!" Nappa yelled when he entered their quarters. He heard soft crying from the other room, walking towards it he saw Chi Chi laying across their bed. "Chi Chi?" She lifted her head at the sound of her mates call. her face was red from crying and had tear streaks running down her face as well.  
"I'm.......I'm...." She slipped into crying again.  
"What?" He sat on the bed beside her small body.  
"Pregnant!" She flipped over and launched herself into his arms. He 'oof'ed from the impact and wrapped his arms about her.  
"That's great! One of our own." Running a hand that could splay the width of her back down her torso, he smiled. "I want it if that;s what your worried about.  
"I do too, but what worries me is that I fight tomorrow reguardless!" She started crying again.  
Nappa sat stunned. His mate must fight. A duty for all of the able people of Vegeta-sei. Closing his eyes, he set his chin atop her head.  
"We all must. We're launching a mass attack tomorrow. I will fight beside you, and if you die..........so will I." Chi Chi looked up to his baleful eyes.  
"No, you can't do that!" Cupping his face, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "We all have a fate. Live."  
"My fate is to be with you eternally. I will." He rested his forehead aginst hers. "If we survive, our son,"  
"Daughter."  
"or daughter, will be strong like her Momma."  
"Or big like his Daddy." She smiled. The two stared into eachothers eyes for quite some time.  
"I love you." He whispered into Chi Chi's ear. Leaning her back ont the bed, he crawled atop her. "For now and always." Kissing her, he peeled off the layers of her clothes to get to the milky skin beneath.  
"I love you too." She gasped as his mouth came down on her breast. "Nappa!" He growled and shut out the light. (Nappa sex scene ::shudders:: I'm not that brave!)  
  
Dalilah awoke to see moonlight streaming down on her. Her little tail was wrapped around her Momma's wrist while Lord Blue's was wrapped about her thigh. His large hand lay splayed across her tummy. Momma's tail was wrapped about his waist. Unwrapping her own tail, she climbed off the large bed.  
"Bye Mommy." She slipped out of the door toward the nursery. With her doll, which she had named Yellow, she ran down the hall.  
"Bulma." Vegeta growled into his wife's ear. He had awoken when the child had slipped out. Rubbing his hand to her stomach, he felt the flicker of growing ki in her womb. His child, his heir. The one he might never get to see. "Bulma wake up, we need to speak!" He said more tersely this time. She grumbled and sat up. Whe she noticed that the brat was gone, she gasped and looked around. "She left for the nursery." Bulma looked over ot see the sullen look in Vegeta's eyes.  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Cupping his cheek, she furrowed her brow.  
"Tomorrow is when our armies are going to storm Frieza's forces on the North shore." He buried his face in her neck. "I don't want you to fight."   
"I will. For our child's future and for everyone else's I will fight beside you until I'm blue in the face Veggie-chan." Vegeta's face relaxed at the sound of his pet name.  
"You too, Blue." He pulled her to him and kissed her. Taking her bottom lip into his mouth, he nibbled on it. Her arms looped around his neck along with her legs around his hips.  
"Vegeta, I love you." He tore at her clothing and she at his until they were a tangle of limbs. When he finally sheathed himself in her, he stopped to just look at her. The moon trailing in behind them made her skin shimmer and glow with the etheral beauty of a goddess.  
"Bulma, I will treasure you and love you forever." Re-instating the bond they had formed so many years ago, he sank his inscisors into her neck where the previous mark was. Bulma yelped in pleasure. Sinking her own teeth into his neck, feral instinct took over. The slow love making had turned into the primal sex that most Saiyjins have eventually.  
Basking in the afterglow of teir lovemaking, Vegeta swept back a loose strand of hair to behind Bulma's ear. She lay sated and curled ot his body beside him.  
"If I don't make it tomorrow, I want you to have the child." Vegeta said plainly. He looked to the ceiling where he could see the massive stones' outlines.  
"Vegeta," He looked over to her. " shut up." He chuckled and spooned to her as they both fell asleep. 


	8. more!

Dawn was approaching. But, no one was asleep. Every citizen on Vegeta-sei stood behind their King, Queen, and top general. Silince boomed throughout the large valley they congegated in. Some were issuing silent prayers to the gods for family and mates.  
"To battle." Vegeta whispered. His tail gave Bulma's waist one last squeeze before curling it about his waist. With his full body armor decorating his body, he clanked as he walked. Turning to his people he spoke one last time. "My friends, comrades, family, loves, we take on our oppressor today. To fight for our freedom, our rights, and our honor! If you do not make it, I will build all of you a memorial deserving of a king! For it is most noble to die for one's home! So, give your mate one last kiss, we go!" Yanking the familiar clad Bulma into his arms, hsi thoroughly kissed her. "Live." His whispered huskily. He let go and set off toward the rising tents of the other soldiers.  
  
"Morning sire." Zarbon kneeled infront of his master and lover, Frieza. "Do you need my services today?" he looked up.  
"Yes, it would be good." The tall, blue skinned, man slithered up inbetween his master's legs. Undoing the armor on his pants, he pulled out his dick and went about the daily occurance of a blowjob then to the screwing. Frieza's head fell back on his throne as a strangled moan came out. "My pet.........." The generals of his army stood by watching, btu saying nothing. If they had the right mind, they would stay silent.   
A young soldier burst in the tent only to choke on his words. Frieza was moaning and convulsing like a man possessed.  
"Sire!" The young soldier saluted.  
"Yes?" Frieza asked as if nothing were happening while Zarbon sucked hungrily at his cock.  
"The Saiyjin's are attacking. All of them at once." Still saluting, he waited for word ot leave. The sight before him was revolting.  
"Very well, let me fuck my pet and I'll deal with them. Zarbon, if you would." Zarbon detatched his mouth and stood. peeling his pants to around his ankles, he got on all fours before Frieza.  
"It's my pleasure, sire." He gasped as he felt the welcome intrusion. "Kami!" He gasped. Letting out a hoarse cry, he panted as his master rocked back and forth sodomizing him.  
  
Bodies lay scattered about. On top of a majestic cliff, four Saiyjins stood looking at the battle below. Bulma had a cut on her cheek, it bled slightly. She had swiped at the cut, leaving a smear across her face. Vegeta had taken a swipe of her blood and put two smears across his cheek bones. He had a cut in his eyebrow that was bleeding moderately down his face.   
"We fight." Bulma murmured. Taking her husband's face in her hands, she licked the blood off hsi face and kissed him. "Be strong, be brave, and defend our home." Nappa held his hand to the cut on his arm, blood seeped through his fingers. Chi Chis leaned aginst him. A rib was broken and she had a cut across her brow.  
"Let's rock." Nappa growled. The four stepped off the edge of the cliff and sailed down it's length. Powering ki attacks that would destroy homes, they picked off the warriors in the purple armor. They belonged to the armies of Frieza.   
Ahead of them they saw a small colony of tents, those held the power of Frieza and his most powerful generals.  
Bulma focused on a powerful ki ball in her hand. Closing it, she formed it into something more powerful. A ki sword, it lengthened and had ragged edges. She smiled, one on one. With a smirk that would od her husband proud, she landed on the ground beside her husband. She had so much to pay Frieza back for. The child she lost from his damn experiments! Biting back tears, she ran into the tent.  
  
Frieza lay sated over his lover's body. His lust sated and calm, he looked up to have it peaked by the beauty he started this fight over standing in the doorway with a look of rage upon her face. Zarbon scrambled up only to be knocked to the back wall by her enraged husband.  
"Ah, so my sex toy has come for the cock? It is quite ready." He motioned toward his already hard erection. "I will let you do this before you die."  
"Eat shit, Lizard breath!" Grabbing the ki spear, she threw it at him. he dodged the spear by inches but had the skin on his arm seared.  
"Ungrateful bitch! I saved you from having that Monkey man's child! I could of fucked you senceless for the rest of your life, but you have to start all this?!" He powered up a ki blast and shot it at her.  
"Never!! It was my child! I will avenge his death!" She charged at him with tears in her eyes.  
Vegeta held Zarbon's head in his hand by the hair. The mouth on the decapitated head was slack and open while the eyes were peeled open in shock. Nappa and Chi Chi had killed the rest of the generals with ease and were now watching the fight. He swallowed hard.  
'My child? This would be my second child. I could've had an heir so many years ago!' He watched as the rage of his wife's battle made her hair golden and her eys turn a sea green. She blew off and arm with one of her assaults. He blinked away the growing bite in the back of his eyes. It would've been the night they bonded. By hurt alone, he roared and turned into the legendary.  
Bulma ripped off one of Frieza's legs. he screamed in agony. She had broken his whip-like tail in 4 places and was purposefully stepping on it. Taking a ki ball the size of a pea, she began to slash at his skin. It slowly tore open the flesh. Methodically, it opened up the body so much that his internals spilled out onto the floor of her now home planet. He looked up at her for sympathy.  
"Please! You can't!" He whimpered pathetically.  
"You wish." Gathering her saddness into one last ki ball, she incinerated his body to ashes. Spitting on them, she kicked the remenants into the wind. Exiting the tent, she was met by a roar of applause. Her fellow warriors stood in awe of the woman that had saved them.  
"Greet your people, my wife." Vegeta was bursting with pride for his wafe and love. he held the kingdom's heir, awe, love, and most of all loyalty. He filtered through her body for injury and found none. Their son was alive and growing by the day. He was still saddened by the first child he had lost and would make sure ot honor it when they all returned home. Nappa and Chi Chi stood together happy and tired.   
"Let's go home. Rest, and today shall be known as the day of rememberence. For all of those who have died while fighting for one's kingdom. " She thrust a fist to the air and the crowd gave a cheer. Turning back to Vegeta, she was the essence of the perfect woman. With dirt and blood mixed and smeared on her face her smile looked like a rising sun. Her hair was wild and free in the gentle breeze flowing around the battle feild. She held her hand out to Vegeta's. He clasped it and the two took off toward the palace. Nappa and Chi Chi flew mear meters behind them.  
  
Upon arrival at their home, Bulma stumbled into the bathroom. She filled the large tub with warm water. Vegeta was tieing things up with killed warriors and notifying the familes.   
'After this, I'll go find Dalilah and hold her.' Peeling off her clothes, she slipped into the warm cacoon of water. Sore muscles became aware and cuts stinged. She should go to a regen tank but the events of today she wanted to keep with her. She evenged the death of her unborn child and finaly paid back the bastard all that he deserved.  
  
Vegeta sat slumped on the edge of the bed. He was still shell shocked about his child that Frieza killed. Was it a girl? A Boy? How far along was she? All of the heart wrentching qustions flitted through his head. Gnawing at his bottom lip, he bit back the threatening tears. He heard splashing in the bathroom. Rising, he dragged his feet into the large tiled room. Bulma turned to the sound. Her messy blue hair was pulled atop her head. The water lapped about her collar bones. His face was crestfallen. From the look of it, Bulma instantly knew what he was thinking about. Lifting her dripping arms from the water, she opened them to him.  
He peeled off his torn and cracked armor until he stood in the same condition as her. Slipping in behind her, he wrapped his arms about her and buried his face agianst her neck. Bulma closed her eyes, she didn't want him to know. She wanted to keep that hurt away. She had kept it away so safe, when she had had this happen their bond wasn't there.  
"I never knew! Oh, how it must've felt. I would've loved to have one of our own." He murmured against her skin.  
"Vegeta, it's ok. Shhhhh." She turned in his arms to embrace him. PLacing kisses allover his face, she buried her face in his neck. "We have one coming. He'll be ours, all ours." He cupped the back of her head and rocked. The gentle jets in the tub soothed the battle worn bodies. "I love you so much!" She cried. He bent his head and kissed her. Moving her astride his lap, he imbedded himself inside her. She moaned and moved against him. Moving slowly, he made slow love ot her, taking his time, adoring her body and apologizing for all the lost years.  
"I'm so sorry!" He murmured. Panting, he watched as her face exploded with extacy. Kissing her once more, he levitated out of the tub and to the bed. Holding her close, he kissed her cheek and fell asleep. As soon as he woke up, he wanted to know everything about her time on Frieza's ship.  
  
Dream sequence:::::  
Bulma sat on a rock in the middle of the sea. She was extremely pregnant. With her nightgown wrapped about her, she was going into labor. The pain was horrible, and a haunting cynical laugh echoed about her. It was Frieza's, it wrapped about her like a cold embrace.  
She screamed. "Vegeta!!!!!" Tears coarsed down her pale face. A grip in her stomach made her eyes snap open, She saw Frieza's dissembodied hand buried in her abdomen where her baby lay. "No! Don't take another baby!" Trying ot grip the hand, it instead twisted and brought more pain. "Stop!" She went super saiyjin and tried again. This time the hand left and the child came with it, dead and lifeless.  
::::::  
  
"NO!" Bulma awoke seeing Vegeta as pale as her in the dream. He had his eyes wide open and they held fear.  
"Bulma!" She started crying, she hugged him to her as she sobbed out the bad memory of the dream.  
"It was horrible, he took our baby again! Don't let him take our baby! Please!" She dissolved into hiccups. He pulled her over to lay against him.  
"He won't, he's gone sweetie, all gone." Kissing her ear he tried to get her to fall asleep.  
"Not again, he did it that way the last time, just ripped her right out." She squeezed her eyes, pearly tears coarsed down her reddened cheeks. "Hold me." 


	9. oh oh ohand some more

4 months inot the pregnancy, Bulma was seen smiling and usually beside her king, Vegeta. He was seen as a brighter person himself. The two were also seen walking the gardens or out on the cliffs where they defeated Frieza and his army.  
"It's nice isn't it?" Bulma sighed. Her tail intertwined with Vegeta's.  
"What is?" He turned to her, the large sun was setting over the massive cliffs in the distance.  
"Peace. It's nice, it would be wonderful for our son to grow up in a time of peace. Or if we're lucky, born in." She chuckled. Vegeta did not, he was worried about the distubances happening on the fringes of his empire. A band of ex-Frieza generals. A group of 5 who call themselves the Ginyu Force. The group was multiplying and growing stronger each attack.   
"Sure." Placing his hand over the beginning swell of her tummy, he kissed her cheek.  
"You're troubled, what's wrong. I can feel your worry. It's not good for Trunks." She turned and looked into his onyx eyes.  
"There are some renegades making trouble. They worry me, but not to worry you. You just focus on surviving pregnancy." He looked into the sunset. One thing he had made sure he'd told Bulma was the risk of being pregnant. His mother had enough trouble having him and since she was one of the strongest women, she had survived, barely and took many months to heal.  
"I will, I'm a tough ol' broad." She smiled even wider. Vegeta had noticed that pregnancy agreed with her so well. She had an air about her that was bright and cheery that seemed to vibrate off her.  
"Good." He hefted her into his arms and set off toward home. She had her arms around his neck.  
"You know I can fly." She smirked.  
"I don't care, I like you better helpless like you were on my ship." He nuzzled her neck.  
"Oh hush." She didn't move out of his arms, but also enjoyed the happiness that came with being in love.  
  
When Bulma was more noticabley pregnant, 8 months, she was a holy terror to be around. Such as mornings............  
"VEGETA!!!!!" Vegeta winced as he rounded the corner toward the communications office. Turning around, he walked back toward his room. Standing in the doorway, he saw Bulma with his pillow in a death grip.  
"Miss me?" He smirked. He had to be his old snipey self to deal with her mood swings and temper from pregnancy. He ducked as a paperweight was chucked at his head.  
"Shut UP!" She growled. Vegeta's legs were nudged aside by a small girl, also known as Dalilah.  
"Momy!" She scrambled up the large bed and clung to Bulma. Since the "One Day War", Dalilah had stayed with the royal couple and had not heard from her father since. Infact, Vegeta had found the girl's father. He now knew not to come near the castle if he valued his life.  
  
::::: Past::::::::::  
  
"Are you Dalilah's father?" Vegeta landed infront of the small home on the out-reaches of the forest.  
"Yes, sire. I am, Trenard." He bowed before his ruler. He was sent crashing into the wall of his home. Holding his injured jaw, Trenard looked up to see a seething Vegeta.  
"How dare you treat a child like that. And one so young! She is barely 4!" His eyebrows arched and his nostrils flared. "She will stay in my house from now on. And if you come looking, don't expect to walk out of the castle alive." Kicking the lowly soldier again, he walked off.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Look what I did in the nursery yesterday!" The now 5 year old Dalilah held up the circuit board that blinked.  
"That's great honey!" Bulma stroked her hair as Dalilah babbled about her day. Vegeta had slipped out once again, and she glared at the door where he was now vacant from. 'I'll get you later Veg-head.'  
'Try me woman.' Vegeta pathed back.  
'I'll get you.' Bulma hissed back mentally. She heard her mate chuckle as he cut off the conversation. She focussed her attention on the small black haired child beside her. With one arm wrapped around Dalilah, and her hand resting on the growing child in her womb, she smiled as Dalilah giggled.  
"How's baby brother today?" Dalilah patted Bulma's large stomach.  
"He's kicking." Just then, Dalilah giggled as the now named , Trunks, kicked. The two laughed as Bulma rolled off the bed to dress.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his temples, the annoyance, known as the Ginyu Force was now becoming a threat to his armies near the Andromeda galaxy. They had knocked out several of his bases and were sending threats of things to come. Today it had become seriously personal.  
"They know she's pregnant." Vegeta placed his head in his hands. Running his fingers through his short hair that he kept the short length for the simplicity, he let out a shuddering breath.  
"They threatened the heir's life! We must act!" Nappa roared. Slamming a meaty hand on the table, he growled. His wife, Chi Chi, was close friends with Bulma and the two bitched about pregnancy and their 'unsensetive' husbands who really waited on them hand and foot. Nappa more than Vegeta.  
"Nappa, sit. More then likely it is Kold or just some idiotic rebels. We'll deal with them soon. We do not want to lose a legion to these idiots." Curling his lip, he looked over the vid message.  
Closing his eyes at the threat, he closed the message.  
"Sire?" Vegeta sighed.  
"Send the lower quarter of the second class warriors to their location. Settle this matter quickly. If they need help, send the next higher."Rising, he headed back toward his chambers.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma waddled over to her sullen looking husband. All of her anger she had pent up, seeped away at the look on Vegeta's features. She gasped when Vegeta embraced her. Bending over, he kissed her swollen belly. His arms were linked around her. he was mumbling something, relative to growling. It must be the Saiyjin extinct language that Chi Chi told her about. She had said that very few knew it, Nappa spoke it in the bedroom. Bulma nearly gagged when Chi Chi mooned over it.  
"I can't lose you, not when I've gotten you back." Vegeta rested his head on her shoulder. Bulma clearly shocked by his actions, just finger combed his hair.  
"I'm right here, I'm not going any where." Kissing his ear she stood in the middle of the sun soaked room rocking side to side.  
"It ok Daddy. I'm here too." Dalilah had begun to call Vegeta, Daddy, since the war. Vegeta picked up the small girl and placed her on his hip.  
"You, little princess, will be the death of me." Vegeta put his forehead against hers. "But, you sure are a good defender when Mommy's in a temper." He chuckled as Dalilah wrapped her arms around his neck. Bulma had and arm wrapped about Vegeta's midsection.  
'My family.'  
'Ours.' Vegeta corrected mentally. Dalilah was not to be an heir ot the throne, but a member and nothing more. Trunks would ascend the throne when he was old enough. Bulma had balked when Vegeta had explained the way to ascend to the throne.   
  
::::::::::::::  
  
"I will NOT let our son kill you to have the throne! When he is 20 is old enough! Train him to take your place. I won't let him!" Bulma had raged. Vegeta, wincing at the screeching, had nodded and agreed.  
"Then, we get to live forever?" Vegeta mumbled.  
"Yes, or till we're killed." Bulma sighed.  
"I bet that harpy, Nappa's mate told you. Nappa that loudmouth can't keep his trap shut up about anything." Vegeta mumbled.  
"OH hush. Now come here and kiss me you fool." Bulma laughed. Vegeta smiled wolfishly and dipped his wife.  
"Why sure." He kissed her passionately.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"They send us this? Pitiful." Major Ginyu kicked the limp, dead body off on his foot. Across the battle field, the bodies of Saiyjin warriors scattered the planet of Takeda. The small reptilian people had died from the first wave and the planet now lay barren.  
"Sir, Kold is awaiting your word on a home base." A small frog like alien, Guldo, wheezed.  
"Tell him to meet us here." The tall purple man said. "We will await his arrival." He smirked and began to chuckled. The chuckle turned into a full out laugh. The carcasses were being chucked into giant infernos, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. "Stupid monkeys."  
  
Bulma sat up in bed and hissed. Nearly tearing the sheets she slept in, to pieces, she let out a low moan. She felt a barrier give way and a mass of wetness beneath her.  
"OH my god, oh my god, oh my god." Bulma groped for Vegeta. "Vegeta! Vegeta, he's coming." Her chest heaved as a contraction hit her.  
"Who? Who's coming?" Vegeta mumbled. At two in the morning, it was not a very good time to catch an unaware king.  
"Frieza! No you asshole! My water broke! Ah, goddammit!" She doubled over in bed as her contraction grew stronger. "Get me to the Med Bay!" Vegeta started as it finally hit him.  
"OH, OH!" Sweeping the moaning woman into his arms, he flew straight out the door and down the hall. Bulma shreeched as the contractions grew closer.  
When the two arrived, Chi Chi was already there panting with a drowsy Nappa beside her holding her hand.  
"Chi Chi?" Bulma panted, gritting her teeth as another hit, she chuckled. "You having a baby too? Life's a bitch, ain't she?"  
"Yep, so both of our brats decided to make an appearance this morning?" Chi Chi gripped Nappa's hand as a contraction hit her.  
Vegeta looked to his right hand man, he looked scared spitless. He had a hand on his wife's stomach, while his other was gripped in his wife's iron grip. Doctors and medics were scrambling around trying ot prepare for a royal birth and the elite birth happening on the same day.  
Bulma collapsed on the bed, with her gown gathered about her knees, she grit her teeth as the contractions grew so strong she wanted to cry. Vegeta was murmuring in her ear.  
"You have ot make it, you need ot see our child. Our heir. Come on, not much longer." Kissing her cheek she pushed when the doctor said. Repeating this process several times, she gave a great sob as her child came into the world. Delivering the after mess, the squalling child was laid upon her breast. The tiny tail wiggled back and forth, finally securing itself to Vegeta's wrist. Another squall from across the room, brought the royal couple's head toward Chi Chi who now held a squalling baby girl. Her head full of raven hair, contrasted against Trunks' lavender hair. The mothers made eye contact and smiled. Today would mean something in the future, today would be a great day. 


	10. blah bli blah blah

"Da!" The 3 year old Trunks waddled after his father. Vegeta looked back over his shoulder at his lavender haired son.  
"Yes?" He stood outside of the gravity chamber, impatient to get to training. The Ginyu Force was taking over his planets one by one, and sooner or later, he would have to fight.  
"Train me!" He went to jump and landed on his bum.  
"You're too young, next year." Vegeta kneeled in front of his sniveling son. "Now dry your tears and go play with Pan." (Yes, I know I know. But Pan'll just have different parents. I couldn't think of a name!!!!!! :: goes into psycho dribble::) Trunks sniffled one last time as he pulled himself up and nodded.  
"Ok, Mommy just said to ask." He rubbed his blue eys and turned to leave. Vegeta gave a lazy smirk.  
"Go." Trunks waddled off, giving one last look, he turned the corner.  
"Little brother!" Dalilah bounded down the hallway with her waist length pigtail braids bouncing behind her.  
"Lilah!" Trunks tried to turn and fell on his bum. Dalilah laughed and swept her adoptive brother into her arms.  
"How did you escape?" Giggling, she tickled his ribs. When Dalilah had turned 5, Vegeta had taken her to the gravity chamber and began her training as a woman warrior. Her ki was rising steadily like any normal Saiyjin, but hers had more of a telepathic side.  
"Lilah, Trunks." Bulma swept toward her tow children. Hugging them, she put a wet kiss to each of their cheeks. "Did you talk to your father?"  
"He said next year." Trunks looked crestfallen.  
"He'll probably be right." Bulma held him on her hip. "So, let's go find Panny and play."  
  
"Bulma! How are you?" Chi Chi laughed as the threesome showed up on her doorstep.  
"Good. Now where's that future daughter-in-law of mine?" Bulma peeked over Chi Chi's shoulder to see Pan and Trunks already wrestling on the floor.   
"Wait until their of age!" Chi Chi mooned. "Just like Nappa and I." Bulma winced.  
"Na Uh, Veggie and I had a more romantic joining." Bulma smiled. "Did Nappa go into enemy territory to rescue you?" Chi Chi glared. Bulma chuckled as she took the cup of tea from Chi Chi. Even being so far from home for so long, they both still had a taste for the earth drink.  
"I atleast wasn't a stripper." Chi Chi countered.  
"OH shut up." Dalilah was playing referee to the rambuncuous children while they srapped.  
  
"Come on!" Vegeta taunted Nappa. His personal guard traded blows as the two trained to fight with the armies of the growing Kold Empire. A large meaty hand swept past his face only to be countered with a kick.   
"OOf!" The near 250 lbs man fell to the floor with the force of 400 g's on top of him. The gravity eased off and went to nothing.  
"Good show." Vegeta hefted the unconcious Nappa onto his shoulder and dragged him to the regen tanks in the med bay.  
  
"So, the monkey thinks he can defeat me?" King Kold laughed as he swirled the red wine around his goblet. A clean looking Saiyjin kneeled before him.  
"Yes, sire." He looked up. It was the face of a large man named Brolli. With rocky visage and muscles that could crack diamonds, he did not look the type for betrayal. "I will keep watch within the elites." Bowing his head once more, he rose and walked out.  
Kold tepped his finger tips on the ivory throne. The killer of his son now had a child, she was happy as ever and she couldn't be better. If killing her was out of the question, why not kill what's closest to her? It is rumoured, that when a Saiyjin's mate is killed, the other is soon to follow. Could be hours, months, and if the bond was not strong, years. But the other mate would eventually die. From the look of the Royal bond, it was the strongest in its time.  
"This is interesting, very interesting indeed." He took a sip of his glass and pondered the well laid plan once more.  
  
"Brolli! Spar me!" Vegeta yelled into the generals bar.  
"He ain't here!" A voice yelled. "Off on leave!" The bustling and loud music made it hard to hear.  
"Hmph!" Vegeta spun on his heel and left. He hadn't given Brolli permission, or sent him on leave. So where was he?  
"Sire." The deep vioce of the man in question passed.  
"Brolli! Where have you been?" Vegeta having to look up at the man. Even though he was 6' 4" himself, Brolli was a staggering 7' 6".  
"I had to make a personal stop. My apologies." Vegeta sneered when he kneeled.  
"Come, you shall spar with me seeing that my other partner has passed out." Vegeta had never liked him, he was too eager to please and when around anyone, always stepping on eggshells in a conversation. Narrowing his eyes, he headed back for the gravity chamber.  
  
"General Chi Chi." A heavy knock on Chi Chi's chambers brought the two women out of their conversation. The raven haired woman rose to answer the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Your mate is down in the infirmery. He is healing from his sparring with the king." The guard nodded and left.  
"Bulma, watch the children while I go get my dunderhead of a husband." Chi Chi sighed angrily. She stormed out and set off for the med bay.  
Upon arrival, he was pulling on his pants. Fresh from the regen tank, the blue DNA still dripped off him.   
"Nappa." Chi Chi felt her anger seep out of her as she swept over to towel him off. "You'll get yourself killed like this!" She hissed. Nappa, shirtless, hugged his wife who still with her saiyjin height, only reached his shoulders.  
"Not if you do first, you harpy." Nappa had taken the king's insult to be an endearment to his mate. His tail wrapped about her thigh, still dripping, getting her clothes wet. Chi Chi kissed his chest and let him finish getting dressed.  
When finished, the two set back to find Vegeta walking toward their chambers with a minor limp. He was also snarling. Taking a stronger hold around Nappa's waist, Chi Chi snuggled closer to her husband.  
"Sire." Bowing at the waist, the two let Vegeta enter to claim his wife and child.  
"Come, we're going home." Vegeta said tersely. Slinging Dalilah under his arm and letting Bulma carry Trunks, the family left as quick as they came. Pan sat in the middle of the floor sniffing back tears.  
"Twunks gone?" She cried. Chi Chi went to pick up her crying daughter, but was beat by Nappa. Cuddling the tiny girl, (compared to him atleast) he murmured.  
"He'll be back, his daddy just wanted to have him for a while."  
"But he's mine!" She whimpered.  
"It's alright." Shushing her, he rocked her as she let out her crying.  
  
"Bulma, come bandage me. Lilah, go take care of the brat for a couple of minutes, then I'll train you."  
"Yes, Poppa." She nodded and picked up the confused Trunks off the floor.  
"OK Mr. Pole-up-my-ass, what's your deal?" Bulma snapped as she pulled out the first aid kit.  
"Brolli got through to me. He pisses me off!" Slamming his non injured hand on his thigh, he hissed as Bulma purposefully tightened the bandage.  
"Well, doesn't mean you have to come storming in like there's a war on our doorstep!" Bulma's red lips curled. "Nearly scared the life out of Pan. Made her cry, for shame."  
"The kid's a wuss." He snarled. "Goddammit! Stop putting them so god damn tight!" He roared.  
"Now, you're being the wuss. I'll spar with you after you heal tomorrow. For now work on Lilah's ki skills. She hasn't gotten control yet. I'll work on her telepath skills when she gets home." Kissing her husband, she patted his arm. "Now, go train her while I go take the cuties back to together. I can't wait till our son gets betrothed!" Her eyes glazed over, sighing she slapped her husband as he sighed loudly.  
"Oh lord, stop acting so human and go." Slapping her butt, he dodged his wife's fist that swung at him. Laughing, he walked out. Shaking his hips like his wife and swinging his tail he chuckled. "You know you like it."  
"Shut up Veg head!" Her answer was throaty laughter.  
  
"Like this?" Dalilah had a small ki ball gathered in her hands. Vegeta stood beside her.  
"Yes. Now aim for Nappa." Across the chamber stood Nappa. He was in defensive mode, crouched for the attack. The small girl sent the ball flying, but her small body couldn't take the force of the release and fell back against Vegeta's legs.  
"I got to do it again. I must!" Dalilah hmphed and tried again. When she stayed up, her arms went up and the ki ball went haywire.  
"Again." Vegeta was a quiet but stern teacher. Nappa was now lounging against the wall. If the ball did hit him, it would feel like a light punch. "This time, use your mental abilaties to control it's path, even if you move, your ki ball won't." Vegeta's calm voice was slow and calm. Dalilah nodded and gathered the ki once more.  
"Ok." Taking a breath, she focused her mental powers on a straight line toward Nappa. Releasing the ball slowly, she envisioned the ball traveling. The ball flew and hit Nappa in his amr. Slightly burning the skin, Nappa smiled.  
"The brat has promise." Nappa smirked. Vegeta smirked as well, Ruffling the black hair atop her head, she giggled.  
"Thanks Poppa and Nappa." She hugged his leg. " I'm tired. Are we done?" She sighed. Vegeta looked to the clock on the wall.  
"Yes, we've been at it for 3 hours. Your mother will be worried." Smirking, he picked her up. "You did well." Cradling her against his chest, he walked back  
"Whoa, sire, look. No wonder the brat is tired. We've had it at 100 times gravity! I'm surprised she isn't flattened!" Vegeta stood shocked. The midget was stronger than he realized. Smiling, he walked out.  
By the time they reached home, Dalilah was asleep in his arms. Her face tucked into his armor and her amrs were wrapped about him. Opening the door with his eye scan, he walked in to see Bulma and Trunks asleep on the giant bed.  
Family, that's what power was about. It brought you every emotion and in the end, they would always be there. Crawling under the covers with Lilah still wrapped around him, he tugged the other half of his family over to him. Just for this time did he want to be together with the ones he cared for. 


	11. what? 11, omfg!

"Now, If I have this right. He is not stronger than you?" Kold smiled. Brolli who knelt before him nodded.  
"Yes sire. He was unable to beat me." Kold's smile widened.  
"Perfect. I want you to send one of our spies, not you, to kidnap the daughter. Their adoptive child. From what you've told me, she is Vegeta's little angel." Chuckling, he rose. "Commence immeadiately." Kold smirked. "My son's death shall be avenged. Vegeta you started this by letting that woman become saiyjin." Brolli had left and Kold sat on the white throne. The small planet was perfect for his armies. Soon, soon enough the monkeys will pay.  
  
"Poppa!"  
"Oppa!" Trunks and Lilah were chasing after their father who was racing with them around the room. Bulma was in the shower getting ready for their spar. Levitating 3 feet up, he was on his back smiling at his children. Dalilah would grow to be beautiful like Bulma. Even though she was not blood, she had his name and status. She would be his own. With her purple eyes and raven hair, she had a tinge of stubborness like Bulma. But the rest of her was all heart.  
The doors to the bathroom opened distracting him, Bulma stood dressed in armor. Then, the children pounced making him fall to the ground in a lump of limbs.  
"Oof!" Laughing he tickled the kids. "Alright brats, your mother and I will be sparring. The door will be locked, no leaving or coaxing others to let you escape. Chi Chi and Nappa are busy so you two are alone. I find anything wrong........ heads will roll." He left that hanging in the air.  
  
"You didn't have to threaten them." Bulma said as the two walked toward the chamber. "They're only children."  
"And that's why I did. They make mischief even if they don't mean to." Vegeta countered. A prick in his sences told him they were not alone. Looking around, he saw no one.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma laid a hand on his arm.   
"Nothing." He turned back around and kept walking.  
The shape shifter sighed and changed form his placement on the wall. He posed as a door and blended in perfectly. Master Kold had sent him to retrieve a child. A young girl, to leave everyone else out of it, just the girl. He found the door that the royal couple had exited from. Turning into his liquid form, he slipped under the door. He saw the two sitting on the bed laughing and playing a hand game. The young girl's braids flopped on the bed. He formed into his human shape and rose behind the girl. The young boy gasped causing the older one to turn and scream. He struck out and grabbed her. She fought like a wild cat spitting and hitting. His liquid skin absorbed the physical attack. Bursting through the door he jumped out the window, his ship awaited him 2 clicks away. (a click is like a kilometer) Soaring off, he arrived with the girl still screaming. He raised a hand and hit a nerve to knock the girl unconcious.  
"Ssssssssssleep young one, you'll arrive soon."  
  
Trunks stood outside the chamber banging on the door screaming.  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!Oppppppppppaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" The door slid open to show a scared Bulma.  
"Trunks! How did you get out?" Picking up her young son, she rocked him as he sobbed loudly. "Where's Lilah?"  
"He took her! Liquid man!" Rubbing his pale face into her shoulder his pale purple hair a mess, he clutched at her armor. Vegeta's face drained of color, he bolted out of the room to check. The door was a heap of metal bent and twisted across the hall.  
"Lilah? Dalilah!" The sheets were torn and a pillow was busted leaving feathers scattered across the bed. 'Why didn't they take Trunks?'   
'Where's Lilah? Where's my baby?' Bulma asked frantically through the bond.  
'Taken, someone took her. Kold, Ginyu's ring leader. We must find her.' Bulma had stumbled back with Trunks in her arms now sobbing with their son.  
"They took our baby!" She fell into Vegeta, his stony feature from so long ago had returned. He was once again the cold king that killed with out mercy.  
He pushed Bulma onto the bed with Trunks and walked out.  
"Vegeta?" Her tear streaked face watched him leave.  
  
  
I know it's short but it gets the point across..............I hope. ^_^ Review! 


	12. can't u tell I haven't felt like doing m...

To my loyal fans......... Well I thought I should mention people who review and answer the reviews, cause I'm nice like that ^_^  
from ch1 till the one I got today 4/18/02  
DBZ Girl: Thank u! U r reviewer # 1!!!!!!!!!!  
Yoshi: I'm on ch 12, and please don't hate me (because I'm beautiful! LoL)  
GYO Shin: I have the stupidest comp, it deleted like my fave chapter (3) and I couldn't post the rest w/o 3 it is very important so I had ot rewrite it and it's sucky compaired to the first  
Gidget: Thanks!!  
Maxine: At first I thought the idea was stupid, I'm glad someone likes it!  
Trunks Babe: You'll get more, just wait. I'm not superhuman.  
Sassy Saiyjin Princess: Thanks so much!  
KC: Tahnk you!!!!!  
Da Bomb: ^_^  
Brianna Darknight The Angel of: Yeah, I love no doubt, I might do another chapter with one band's songs.  
bulma: yeah, I sent you one, but I'm still in process of others, thanks!  
SaiyanPrincess: I'm sorry I didn't but I try to kepp up with you people!  
MistressAlexa: Yep, Bulma needed to kick some ass!!!!!!!!  
Roya: As I said before, I'm not superhuman, mearly a human........sorta  
Mirei nochi: AU is Alternate Universe, dude!  
Kai: I know, the wirting thing I send my fics in on doesn't have spell check os I have trouble some times if you notice I put 'ot' alot instead of 'to' and yes I believe that Vegeta is sexy and has a sexy ass!  
Bulma (again): yes it is  
Sorceress Fujin: AHHHHH all of these requests!!!!!!!!  
Kai: Yes I know I double posted but I fixed it to much of my frustration! And I like to throw in a curve to make the story interesting..................hee hee hee YOu'll see soon how twisted I can get (maniacal laughter)  
Kristin: Thanks, I think Bulma is a fighter in the beginning, but by the end most writers make her a wuss! So I'm like women empowerment!  
MistressAlexa: Dalilah is like chibi chibi in sailor moon a distraction to lighten the story and add more plot.  
Rez: a certainly long review, thanks! I had her put in the fam but not like titled, I wanted chi chi in there so I put her with nappa and yeah lemon for them that's icky icky gross gross. Yeah, I want people to want to read my fic and not be able to skip chaps with just a few sentances.   
Self: I am such a good reviewer to myself!!!  
Mistress Alexa: Well, you'll see what happenes Ginyu's there but in hiding for a bit.  
Rez (again): You'll see!   
trunks babe: I am!!!!!!!!  
Mistress Alexa: yes, he is an ass and I intend to kill the bastard.............but slwly.......... (evil laughter)  
  
5 years later................  
Trunks now an 8 year old, sat by his mother who wore black. It was the 5 year anniversary of Lilah's kiddnapping. It was also the day that Vegeta had also dissapeared on a search for his lost adoptive daughter. Bulma closed her eys letting the crystal eyes seep from under her lids. The candles infront of her flickered.  
"Come back to me Vegeta, and bring back our baby." She whispered. Her bond had been extremely closed. Vegeta had cut off any connection, the only way she knew he was alive that every night before she fell asleep, a whisper in the beack of her mind was from Vegeta. 'I love you, I'll be back Baby.'   
Chi Chi stood at the door with the 8 year old, Pan infront of her. The two kids were connected at the hip. Soul mates. Nappa stood behind her with a large arm around her shoulders. His head rest on hers. Since the time that Lilah had been taken, he had grown out his hair and his large comb-like mustache was gone. His hair was similar to Vegeta's, but it was a dark brown like his tail.  
"They deserve happiness, but the cards always give them spades." Chi Chi cried. Nappa kissed the top of her head.  
"One day. One day and they'll be. Lilah will be back."   
  
"ONE!" Kold barked. The raven haired girl dropped to the floor on her hands. "TWO!" She sprung in a flip to her feet. This, was Lilah. She was a strong 10 year old. Kold had taken her and trained her to perfection. She become a mercenary, on feeling nor emotion flowed through her. It was ice water in her veins, and stone for a heart. The drills went on.  
"Remember who only took you in for pity! Who didn't care if you left! He wanted to use you for his own purposes!" Kold barked, the girl was growing strong. That he could see form the golden aura that flickered around her when her past family was mentioned. Her voice was quiet and laced with malice whenever she spoke.  
"I do." Her violet eyes flickered with rage as she threw tiny little ki balls around the room only to have them hit her back. "I will be strong, I will fight." She said quietly.  
"We are done today." Kold smiled. 'Good good my little monkey grows strong and hateful.' he led her out and deposited her at her room. At night he head that she would scream and act near insane. His guards would tell him of her rage. In her first year on base, she killed 5 men and left a scar on Brolli. She held the traitor of her home planet in contempt.  
"Little princess." Brolli was her escort for the day.  
"Fuck off traitor." She hissed.  
"Big words for a little tyke." Brolli chuckled. "You're very pretty little one, you grow more beautiful each day."  
"Touch me, and lose a hand." Gathering a ki ball in her hand, she singed the instep of his foot.  
"BITCH!" She left him hopping and entered her room. It was like a dungeon, but more regal than most of the guards' rooms.  
In her room she had a shrine, a small group of pictures that she had her captor smuggle out. He was nice, but was a slave like herself. Her Momma, Bulma stood smiling holding the purple haired Trunks who wore the same expression. Vegeta, her Poppa, stood beside them unsmiling and with his arms crossed. Her fingers swept over the image. She missed them, she would become strong, escape, and go back to them.   
"I wonder if Trunks is hansome like his daddy." She smiled as she remembered the young boy waddling around in his diapers. "Poppa, come get me like I know you will." Hugging the picture, she mourned her lost family. "But I promise not to cry, so I won't for you Poppa."  
  
Vegeta watched as the beacon from Brolli's armor showed on the defeated planet in the Andromeda system. His brow furrowed. he was supposed to be at home base Vegeta. He had all of his generals on beacon homing. He set his coordinates for the planet.   
'Course change.. coordinates 2346/978/4678/1486. Thank you.' Vegeta snarled, he smelt a rat and it pissed him off. Leaning back in his chair, he wiped the sweat from his brow. After 23 hours of training, one would need to rest. This regamin had been daily since he came to space. He hadn't seen his son in 5 years, or his wife, but he always told her he loved her right before he fell asleep. He had this feeling in his gut that she could hear it too. He cut off communications on the bond so he could concentrate on fighting and rescuing his daughter. He loved that brat and Kold knew it too. He wouldn't dare take Bulma, she would blow up the planet. Lilah was only a child, restrainable and easy to coerse. She had been hidden well, but the weasel was going to be caught.  
  
Brolli watched as the young Lilah trained and worked, for such a young this she sure had guts. Kold barked orders and she followed them like a pet. Brolli smirked, when the sprite gets older, she'll be a real beauty. As the earth Romans called her, Venus. He smirked, maybe the brat would mate with him. Or hell, he'd just screw the child. (EW! x_# )  
Her small black stretch suit hugged her thin body, as she kicked, jumped, and flipped. She was a strong 10 year old. Her braids that reached her knees were coiled up into buns atop her head. Her violet eyes glowed in silent rage as she sparred with her master.  
  
Jarra stood by Brolli, blended into the wall, he studied the big dumb saiyjin. Before landing, he had disposed of his tracking device, while the lug thought he had it home free, Jarra had picked up the forgotten item and slipped it back on. He was unkknowing while his king was on a blood path. He did not mind if he died. The little 6 year old back then had made him unwilling to live. She was a fighter. If he died for anyone, it would be that child. The ward he watched over since he had taken her from her home. He would return her soon. She needed family. Scowling at the man who liked the child, he turned on his heel and slunk off.  
  
"Mom?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes?"   
"Do you think Dad'll find Lilah?" Bulma frowned.  
"I don't know, I really, don't know." Trunks sighed and jumped out the window to the skies. Flying toward the home of his long time friend Pan, he wondered what his big sis might look like. He was only 3 when she left. Would Poppa find her? Landing on the lawn infront of the home, he saw Pan look out the window and smile. Clambering out, she tackled him.  
"I missed you!" Her tail wagged behind her. With a dimpled smile, she hugged him. "Did you get word from your Poppa?" Pan's expression fell. Her glassy brown eyes looked back at him.  
"No. I wish I had Lilah back." His stoney face was cracking. Pan's arms wrapped about him.  
"It's ok T, I'm here." Hugging her twin, she held him as he cried.  
Chi Chi stood at the door holding her baby son, Goten. Only 2, he looked like Goku for some reason. Smiling, she rocked him. Maybe it was a gift from the gods. Brushing the uncoooperating lock of hair back, his spiked hair flopped back. She laughed. Nappa sat at the table reading over documents. Bulma had sent him the surplus of paper work since Vegeta wasn't there to help. Every other minute she'd hear the scratch scratch of a pen. His black hair was closely cut to his head, but had spikes sticking up in places. She watched him work as Goten sucked on his fist. He looked up and smiled.  
"The brats at it?" Chi Chi nodded.  
"They're destined, I can feel it." Chi Chi smiled.  
"OH lord." He groaned.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the small ship to see the base of the Kold Army. His eyes narrowed as he walked in. No one was around and it bothered him. immensely. Walking in, he put on his cloaking device Bulma had given him before he lifted off. Her parting gift. He saw Brolli standing in front of a window with his arousal showing, there was another he couldn't see, but just a faint outline. He stood beside Brolli and looked inside. There stood a young girl, black hair, she turned and glared.  
  
DALILAH!  
  
Controlling his anger, he was enraged at Brolli for even wanting his daughter. Powering up a small ki ball, he encased it so it wouldn't burn Brolli's ear. He slipped it into the tall man's ear to travel to the brain. Walking away, he signaled the ki to explode.  
Brolli's skull flew apart leaving brain and skull chips stuck ot the window. Dalilah's head snapped to see it. She cringed as the blood seeped down the cracked glass. Kold gasped as he walked out to see the commotion. Leaving the door open, he ran down the hall to find some one to explain.   
She heard footsteps enter the chamber. Seconds later a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her toward a chest.  
"Lilah, don't say a word, we're going home. It's me Vegeta." He whispered gruffly into her ear. Nodding, she let Vegeta push her down the halls.  
"Little one!" Jarra appeared infront of them. Kneeling, he kissed her feet. "Be careful. I would go with you, but I doubt.,,"  
"No! Come!" Vegeta stiffened.  
"Fine. NO more, you have enough pets." He growled. ONce arriving at the ship, the troops were chasing them.  
"Hurry!" Jarra hissed. Jumping in the lowered hatch, they took off as the ki balls bounced off the hull.  
"We're safe! Oh Daddy I missed you!" Lilah fell on Vegeta crying. His stoney demeanor slipped away.  
"Me too Lilah. Let's go home." 


	13. oh and sum more on top of it all

OMG I sooooooooooooo love you people. My lovey reviews!!!!! Trunks girl........I think...... I'm not online so it might be wrong. I had a problem with the age at first so I made Pan the same age as Trunks so it wasn't as strange. And uh, so I'll keep writing, u slave drivers!!!!!!!!!!!!! LoL j/k OH OH and this is another song artist theme chappy!!!!!!!! so is the next but.........you'll have to wait. It's brian mcknight!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta sat sleeping at the auto piloted helm, Jarra held the young Dalilah in his arms. The two seater gave little room. Finger combing her hair, which had come undone in the blast and escape, he gave into sleep.  
Dalilah snuggled into Jarra's chest. Her protector, her one love. He had defended her and let her rome at night. He was the one she would ask Vegeta to let her mate. He would take care of her.   
The jarring of the bones and final crunch of land beneath them, notified the passengers that they had landed. Groggy from sleep, they unfolded them selves and rose. Cracking stiff joints, and stretching kinked limbs, they exited.  
Vegeta steped down only to have a blur of blue to launch itself on him.  
"You fool! How dare you leave me! Our son! Our child! Me!" The woman sobbed on him. Her blue hair in its tight coil behind her head. Trunks stood behind his mother stiff backed. Vegeta looked to his son who had a short hair cut and spiked hair. He saluted him and didn't smile. He was serious and focused. A spitting image of his father.  
"Come." Vegeta held out a hand to Trunks. He hesitantly stepped forward. Laying a calloused hand on his shoulder, he pulled him up and into a hug. Bulma had stepped back letting the father and son bond.  
"Mom?" A young voice asked. She turned and the tears flowed again as she opened her arms to Dalilah, the young girl she had rescued. She nodded and hugged the young girl she had missed for 5 long years. She noticed the man behind her. He had narrow silver eyes that were mixed with flecked with coal. He had white hair that was slicked back. He had had pale skin. He wasn't saiyjin she could tell from the coloring and the lack of tail. He seemed very un attatched to the people arund him, but kept an apt eye on Dalilah.  
Once the hello's were through, the family and Jarra headed toward the dining hall. Bulma was walking with Vegeta and talking. Well, Vegeta wasn't because his stomach had taken control of his brain and was holding his verbal skill hostage. Trunks was walking behind them, and behind him were Jarra and Dalilah.  
"Jarra?" Dalilah looked up to his 6' 2" frame. He smiled down at her. Already she was near 5 feet.  
"Yes, little one?" She smiled.  
"You never said how old you are." Her arms were wrapped aronud his left.  
"I'm 16." He said gruffly. Entering the dining hall, plates and plates of food were lined on the table. Meats, vegetables, and grains were laid before them. Taking a seat beside her, he pulled little food onto his plate. Dalilah happened to be ravenous. She ate several platefulls.  
  
"Daddy?" Dalilah asked as he rose to leave with Bulma.  
"Yes?" He asked slightly annoyed. His arousal was becoming painful.  
"Can Jarra stay in my room as my personal guard? I feel safe with him." She smiled. Vegeta's eyes narrowed on the newcomer and nodded.  
"Fine." He said slightly strained. Bulma was drawing circles on his back. "Now, good night. We'll talk tomorrow." He beat a hastey retreat with a laughing Bulma.  
  
As soon as the couple entered the room, Vegeta stumbled with her to the bed, stripping clothes off as they went. Nipping at eachother's mouths like a sweet treat, they tumbled onto the bed together. Vegeta nuzzled her neck as he placed light kisses on it. Moving down to kiss her lovely breasts, he took a peak into his mouth. She hummed in pleasure like a well fed cat. Slipping inbetween her legs, he slid into her slowly. Moving to an old rythem, the two felt whole. Liek the loining of the same soul. Sobbing in pleasure, Bulma clutched at Vegeta's shoulders as the pace was picked up. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her.  
"Vegeta!" She gasped as he sent her over the abyss into the swirling depths of pleasure. She heard him groan and empty into her.  
"Kami!" Sinking his teeth into her neck, he marked her again. The rush of emotions through that one little mark overwhelmed her into another orgasm. Sinking her own canines into his shoulder, they both sighed.  
"Welcome home." Kissing him with blood soaked lips, the two fell into silent slumber entangled with one another.  
  
"There's only one bed." Jarra swallowed hard.  
"Yes, we'll have to wait for another. Until then, we'll have to share." The nieve Dalilah climbed into the queen size bed. In her white nightgown, she smiled up at her protector. He nodded. She climbed under the covers. Waiting until he thought she was asleep, he slipped out of his clothes to his boxers. Stretching one last time, he climbed in next to her.  
Dalilah smiled, Jarra was such a wonderful person. He was hansome, nice, and he felt so nice. Snuggling into his chest as he slept, she gave into slumber.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan peeped out behind a corner. Trunks looked around to make sure no one was around.  
"Pan-chan! What are you doin'?!" He hissed. The halls were dark.  
"I wanted to see you." She smiled up at him.  
"Oh. But, I have to go to bed." He said hesitantly.  
"That's ok, I'll come by tomorrow." Pan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." She hopped out the window and flew home. Trunks smiled and put a hand to his cheek. Climbing into his bed, he curled up in the sheets to dream about his best friend.  
  
Bulma awoke at her usual time of 6:30 only to have the past day come crashing on her. Her husband had a leg thrown across her body and his chin resting on her shoulder. Sighing, she turned to him and hugged him to her naked body. Kissing the side of his mouth, she fell back asleep only ot be awakened by a tiny flicker of ki in her abdomen. Placing her hand ot it, she smiled as she read it.  
A Girl.  
A tiny baby girl, all her own. Wanting to confirm it, the hesitantly slipped out of his grip and padded ot the closet to grab a robe. Slipping out the door, she hurried ot the infirmery.  
  
"Yes, you were right, my queen. As usual you are." The old doctor, Heptar, smiled. Since Bulma had opened up her lab to the elite scientists or those qualified ot work there, the two had become close friends. "A little princess to join your other two. Prince Trunks is a fine young chap as well." His black hair and goatee were being laced with grey in places. He was one of the oldest Saiyjins. 945 years old. Surviving 175 kings, he had taken care of them all and their families. He still had many years on him due to the aging of a saiyjin. The average one, she learned, lived up to 3000 years old! But Royalty could live up to 7000. She had gulped at the age. But since wars had been a major player in the age of one, it limited it to about 300, one tenth of their maximum! She would love to see all of the generations.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself upon his elbows. Looking around for Bulma, he squinted. She wasn't there. He jolted awake and searched out her ki. It was in the infirmery! Shooting out of bed, he pulled on his training pants and ran out.  
  
Jarra awoke to find his ward curled up with him. Her small body tucked next to him and having her arms around his waist. He ruffled her unkept hair. her braids were undone and the wild black hair that usually was kept in braids was free to blanket around her. 8 years and he could actually put the moves on this little one. She would be beautiful, he could tell from how her eyelashes fanned across the tops of her cheeks. He smiled. Kissing the top of her head, he untangled himself from her clutches. Pulling on the clothes he had on yesterday, he showered first.  
"Jarra?" he heard from the other room as he pulled his shirt over his head. He opened the door letting the steam escape. It pooled around his feet. He saw her holding herself up on her forearms. Her eyes were half lidded and her hair was bunched atop her head.  
"Yes?" She looked over and smiled.  
"I thought you left me." She giggled. He sauntered over to the bed.  
"No, never." Kissing her cheek, he headed toward the door. I'm going to get some grub, you can change and find me down stairs." Winking, he walked out.  
Dalilah sat on her bed smiling, her sheets pulled up to her chin, she gnawed on the corner of the bedsheet. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed a CD she was given by Bulma as a small child.  
  
Did you say you had to leave  
Can you spend the night with me  
Is that the way it has to be  
How I hate to see you go  
But it's ok  
Because I know.  
  
Dalilah turned up the volume bouncing to the tune.Letting her tail sway behind her, she sashayed to her closet. Seeing the little garments before her, she shook her head and grabbed her old house coat. It only reached mid thigh instead of the middle of her shins, she picked up a t-shirt that was baggy on her as a child. Pulling it on, it now only hit above her belly button. Pulling on her training pants from the day before, she also pulled on her boots.  
Swinging side to side, she brushed out her hair. Finally getting the ebony locks straight, she began to braid them into the tight restrictive braids that were her trademark over the past 5 years.  
  
You could be the one  
I waited for  
You could be the one  
That opens up the door  
You could be the one  
I run to  
You could be the one  
  
Dalilah smiled at who the song reminded her of. Trustful Jarra. Shaking her head as she coiled up her braids. He had taught her to fend for herself. Even on the night he had taken her from home. That was a tidbit she would leave out when telling the story to her parents. Little trunks was different, he seemed ot take on Poppa's characteristics. He was quiet and commanding. Just like Poppa.  
  
You could be the one  
To share my nights  
You could be the one  
That brightens up my life  
You could be the one  
I run to  
You could be the one  
  
Tossing her hair brush in front of her, she caught it by the handle and swooned along with the earth artist. Pointing to her imaginary audiances she nodded in time. "Moonwalking", as her momma called it,across the bathroom floor, she jumped when the next verse started.  
Jarra walked in with a cup of coffee for himself and juice for Dalilah. On a tray, were several types of fruits and pasteries. The light in the bathroom was on.   
  
Everynight I wish upon a star  
Only wanna be with you  
I just wanna be  
Everywhere you are  
My body's callin out your name  
Girl tell me you feel the same.  
  
Dalilah changed the Girl to Boy in the song so she didn't seem bisexual or anything. Pouting her lips, she danced across the marble floors. The tap of her boots was muffled by the thin soles. Sending the brush onto the countertop, she swayed her hips.  
Jarra raised an eyebrow to her show. Was she sending signals or just enjoying the song. Shrugging he let her enjoy her self.  
  
You could be the one  
I waited for  
You could be the one   
That opens up the door  
You could be the one  
I run to  
You could   
Be the one  
  
You could be the one  
To share my nights  
You could be the one  
That brightens up my life  
You could be the one  
I run to  
You could be the one  
  
Jarra sat eating a pear as Dalilah pranced out. She was in a dream land, happy. What every child should be at 10. Wiping the juice off his chin, he watched as she jumped on the bed and ran around it. he wanted to laugh, but that would pop her bubble.  
  
I waited like forever  
Thought I'd find you never  
I just might be done  
Think I found the one  
  
The sound of clapping sent shivers up Dalilah's spine. Jumping at the noise, she turned to see Jarra smirking.  
"Wonderful! Now, come eat or you'll faint with that horrible saiyjin hunger of yours." He chuckled throwing an orange at her. She caught it and grumbled as she used a weak, thin, ki blade to split the peel from the fruit. She bit into the fruit sending juice trickling down her chin.  
"Oops!" She went to catch the juice, but Jarra's nimble fingers wiped it for her. Putting it to his mouth, he smiled.  
"Mmmm, tastey!" Dalilah was awe struck, smiling, she bit into the juicy fruit once more. Jarra smiled at his little treasure. She was so cute when she did that. He rose and began to leave.  
"Where are you going Jarra?" Dalilah asked as he opened the door.  
"Out, I have to do some things." He left her to eat. She set the half eaten fruit on the table. She wasn't hungry.  
  
"Sire?" Jarra peeked his head in the doors of the dining hall. His majesty sat at the head of the table with Bulma and Trunks. Bulma and Vegeta were smiling secretly to eachother. He looked up and released his wife's hand.  
"Yes?" Jarra bowed and stepped forward.  
"I would like to request ability to mate Dalilah when she comes of age." By the blinking of Vegeta's eyes, he could tell that he was shocked. "I must return back to Kold's. I have no desire to bring his armies down on Dalilah's head." His back, ram rod straight, he awaited judgement.  
"I understand. Let em send you ot an ally base. Even though you are supposed to be her protector, I understand. When she is 18, return and I'll give you permission to court her. Now go if you must, but wait till dark. I must arrange this." he returned to eating. Jarra bowed once more and swept out.   
He headed for the clothing department and got fitted for a training suit and armor of Vegeta. Arranging a ship at the dock, he dreaded the last thing he had to do, most of all.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat outside in the gardens.   
"Do you think he'll make good on his word?" Bulma asked as she shifted in Vegeta's lap.  
"Yes, and stop that. You're making me hard."  
"Oh, talkin dirty huh?" She wiggled some more.  
"Woman!" He tackled her to the ground. She laughed as they kissed. "You'll pay for that."  
"How? You know I love your punishment to me." She purred. Vegeta's hands creeped up her dress.  
"Like this." He slipped his pants down and thrust into her.  
"OH! I told......you....I like.....your.....punishment." She squealed as he went hard. Pumping fast and hard, it was short but explosive. Laying in the garden rumpled and sweaty with a golden glow around them, they sighed.  
"Think if we did it too much, that it could be called child abuse?"  
"Oh, shut up!" The sun was setting. "So, where are you sending Jarra?" Bulma said as she straighened her clothes.  
"Ganymede. It's a humanoid space port we own. He can keep an eye out there. I put a tracking device on him and talked ot him about it." He smirked. "He'll come back. I can tell that he really likes Dalilah." Kissing his wife once more, they went in, hand in hand.  
  
Jarra opened the dark room. Dalilah was asleep. Curled up in the too large bed, in her too small nightgown. He looked down on her as the blue moon spilled through onto her undone hair. She twisted and was laying on her back with her arms spread.  
"My little Dalilah, I must go, but I will be back in 8 years. 8, then I can have you for myself. Wait for me." Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her lips, then one last chaste one on her forehead. "Good Bye." He turned and walked out. 


	14. oh we've made it this far

Well now that u've cried and ranted. I want to address one thing. Goten is gonna look like norm goten in the series jtlyk and yes, lil bra is gonna appear. DUH! Geez, I love gt couples!!!!! ^_^ And Jarra is kinda like a draco, but totally hotter. If ya know what I mean. ^_~. Hee hee! So here's the next song installment with Brian McKnight. . OOOOOOOOOOOOOH LoL.  
  
Jarra scowled, the ship had landed outside and Ganymede. Humans and Saiyjins mingled together, buying, trading, and many other things that were illegal. His appearance changed over the past 2 months of travel. Training plus a hair cut and dye. His hair was now a deep black and cut to a short spiked cut. His scowl deepened as a flitty woman came on to him. He was barely on the port for 5 minutes and hookers were draping him like mad!  
"Hey suga'. Want a test run?" A scantily dressed woman swiveled her hips at him. His lip curled.  
"No." He swept past her to meet his boss, Turles. King Vegeta had told him about the tall lean man. His hair was shoulder length and pulled into a low ponytail. With piercing eyes and a gait that just taunted for a beating. He was a serious threat to those who oppose him. Jarra saw him standing against a pillar near a bar. Jarra approached the man and swallowed. It was going to be a long 8 years.  
  
"Jarra!?" Dalilah sat up and reached out for her guardian. He was nowhere. She looked over and saw a necklace glimmering on her desk. Sitting up, she also saw a note beside it. Climbing out of bed and toward her desk she picked up the note.  
  
  
Dearest D,  
I am away for your safety and mine. I am at a port which I cannot mention. Your father understood my reasons so he helped me escape. Well, I couldn't escape you little one. I will return in 8 years time giving you long enough to grow up and find love if not, I will come for you. I've gotten permission from your father for mating rights. But if you do not wish this, I understand. Do not cry, it ruins your pretty face. I'll be with you.  
  
  
Jarra  
  
Dalilah sniffled as she rubbed her thumb over the smooth black pendant. It had his leather chain wrapped in it. Wiping her tears from her cheeks, she tied the necklace around her neck.  
"But I'll miss you." Dalilah sobbed. Falling to her knees on the ground, she cried until she could no more.  
  
Bulma's fist stopped inches from the door. Hearing Dalilah's sobs, she left. Her baby needed time to mourn.   
"Let her, she would not like to show weakness." Vegeta murmured behind her. Putting and arm around her shoulders, he led her toward their room.  
  
"P-chan!" Trunks knocked on the door of his friend, Pan's home. The large door opened to see a smiling Pan.  
"Trunks-kun!" Pan jumped on him and giggled. "Hi!" She rubbed cheeks with the blushing child. He hugged her back.  
"Wanna go spar?" He asked.  
"Yeah! It'll be fun!" She ran in and Chi Chi came to the door.  
"Morning young Prince." Chi Chi smiled.  
"Morning General." Trunks saluted. She smiled and nodded.   
"Bye Mom!" Pan ran out, grabbing Trunks's hand.  
"Be careful!" She yelled as the two energy trails faded.  
"Brats gone?" Nappa came up behind her and kissed her ear.  
"Yes, Nappa!" She laughed.  
"Good, because Goten is down for his nap and I missed you." He smiled against her cheek. He swept her up into his arms and shut the door with his foot.  
Laughing was heard then a child's cry. A growl was heard then loud stomping across the house.  
"Damn BRATS!"  
  
7 years later.........................and some odd months (we'll go by earth calender so the song fits)  
Do you ever think about me  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep  
In the middle of the night when  
you awake  
Are you callin out for me  
Dou you ever reminisce  
I can't believe I'm actin like this  
I know it's crazy  
How I still can feel your kiss  
  
Dalilah looked out the widow. She was finally 18. Jarra would be home soon. Well, exactly 6 months, 8 days, and 12 hours exactly. Vegeta had made the arrangements for his return. She was a beautiful woman who was constantly being chased by the younger guards. They usually ended up with several broken fingers and a bruised ego, nothing major. She fingers the pendant around her neck.  
  
It's been 6 months, eight days,  
twelve hours   
since you went away  
I miss you so much   
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months eight days   
twelve hours  
since you went away  
  
"What cha' doin?" The young girl's voice asked. Bra, the younger version of Queen Bulma, looked up at her.   
"Thinking. Come here sprout." Patting her thigh, Bra clambered up. "I thought you'd be with Daddy."  
"He kicked me out because mean Kold attacked today." Her bottom lip pouted out. The pulse in her neck quickened.  
"What?" She turned her around.  
"Kold attacked near the sight of the One Day War. Daddy went all golden and grrrr...." Inpersonating her father.  
"Oh, Lord. Sweety, go find Goten. Stay with him. You must. Please." The order in her eyes made the small child jump out of her lap and skitter off.  
  
"Goten!" The 6 year old Bra with blue hair and eyes, hugged the taller, older, Goten.  
"B-chan, what's wrong?" The young child who resembled Chi Chi's past husband so much, hugged the scared young girl.  
"Lilah, told me to come stay with you and hide." She climbed into his lap as he sat on the chair.  
"Uh, OK. We'll stay here." Wrapping his arms around her, he sat in the dark.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan ran towards the young, purple haired, man, standing at the end of the hall. He turned, beckoning with his arm he held a finger to his lips. At 15, the two were discovering love with eachother. Even if it was cuddling and stolen kisses, the two were inseperable.  
"Hey Pan." He popped a chaste kiss on her lips. "Listen, they're setting up the battle plans. Kold made the first move. We have to engage war."  
  
Do you ever ask about me  
Do your friends still tell you what   
to do  
Everytime the phone rings  
Do you wish it was me callin you  
Do you still feel the same  
Or has time put out the flame  
I miss you  
Is everything ok  
  
"Let us go and see, bring part of the forces and then if it is hostile, we summon the rest." Dalilah barked over the murmur of men. Her adoptive mother stood beside her.  
"We cannot lose people. We must have the least amount of casualties." Bulma's voice rang through the room. Reigning as queen for almost 30 years, she was one of the most loved political figures. She was open, just, and fair.  
"But," Vegeta stood. "we will fight!" The roar of approval deafened the room. "Nappa, gather the troops, we leave immeadiately." Vegeta swept out of the hall with Dalilah and Bulma behind him. "Brats, you may have to fight. So, be ready. You can come along if you like for the scouting."  
"Is Bra safe?" Bulma asked. Her son already as tall as her and growing taller, she looked him in the eye.  
"Yes, I put her with Goten and have them in hiding." Dalilah spoke up. In times of crisis, she had an icy chill about her that scared anyone.  
"Good, get suited up. As your father said, we leave immeaditately." Each went their own way except for Trunks and Pan. Trunks looked down at her.  
  
It been 6 months, 8 days,   
12 hours since you went away  
I miss you so much   
that I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just no the case  
It's been 6 months 8 days  
12 hours since you went away  
  
"Well, we actually get to go into battle. We'll make it, hopefully." He gave her a sloppy smile.   
"Trunks, don't say that. " Pan who reached his shoulder put her hands on his shoulders. "Please." Trunks's eyes softened.  
"I love you P-chan." He ducked down and kissed her hard on the lips, their first intimate kiss that would make their hearts sing and a bond form that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Their tails twined together as they embraced in the middle of the well lit hall, in plain view of anyone like............  
"Isn't it wonderful Hon?" Chi Chi sighed.  
"Oh, no, you're not getting soft before battle." Nappa put his hand over her eyes. "Come on, let them be." Nappa dragged her off.  
"But!"  
  
It's hard enough just passing  
the time  
When I can't seem to get you off  
my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye  
In good bye good bye  
  
"Vegeta, I don't want to lose anyone. Please. Let's try and get this done as quick as possible." Bulma pleaded. "Once we get out there, I'll be ready for battle. It's Dalilah you should worry about. This may have something to do with Jarra. He could be a captive." Bulma said gravely.  
"Yes, you may be right" He nodded.  
"Daddy?" Little Bra stood at his feet. Vegeta scooped up his youngest.  
"Yes?"  
"You fight?" She sniffled. He nodded.  
"I must. To protect you." He kissed her forehead. "Daddy will be back."  
  
It's been 6 months eight days  
12 hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much   
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you   
I should know better   
but it's just not the case  
It's been 6 months 8 days  
12 hours since you went away.  
  
At the doors to the Saiyjin palace stood 7 figures. Sillouetted against the darkness within the castle. Infront of them, the red sun stood high.  
"We fight."  
"We win."  
"For honor."  
"For pride."  
"For love."  
"For justice."  
"For life."  
Each figure said a line from the creed of the Saiyjin's. Brown tails slashed behind them.  
"Go." 


	15. ah last of the repost, now to add more a...

I am so sorry about getting this out so late, I've been busy and my comp has gone through severe upgrades (yay!) so I am now back and open for ideas. If anyone has suggestions I'll mention u in the story and u can get credit for helping THE GREAT ANGEL OF HAVOC! LoL bet u think that's stupid, so do i. so I'll be waiting for my reviews, you young whippersnappers! ::shakes fist:: I'm kidding, I'm practically one myself, but hey who doesn't write a lemon or nc-17 fic and isn't younger than 17?! LoL But it's so sad for us youngins to be exposed to such things ::virginal light shines down:: oh my virgin eyes! Lmao who am I fooling?!  
  
Along the cliff, Bulma, Vegeta, Dalilah, Nappa, Chi Chi, Pan, and Trunks, stood upon the cliff over looking Kold's camps. With binoculars to her face, Dalilah scanned the camps for prisoners.  
"Look, Ginyu ships." Nappa growled. Vegeta was tossing a rock up and down and crushed it in his palm.  
"Yes, it will be tougher than Frieza's." His eyes narrowed. "See anything D?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he turned and saw her with tears in her eyes and the binoculars hanging around her neck.  
"No." She gasped as she sank to the red soil. "No."  
"What?" Bulma kneeled beside her.  
"Jarra. They have Jarra!" The cry from her lips was gut wrenching. "He's beaten and slashed. I don't know if he's even alive!"  
"Gather the troops, we attack tonight." Nappa barked back. Chi Chi held Nappa's large hand while Pan did the same with Trunks.  
"I can't lose you." Pan whispered.  
"And you either." Trunks pressed his lips to her forehead.  
"Let's go." Picking up Dalilah, Vegeta walked back to the camp. He walked to the large water basin and dropped her in. "Stay alert!" He barked. "I don't want you killed!"  
  
"Ah, we have guests!" Kold chuckled. "How amusing. Ginyu, let's welcome them with a little gift. Take the traitor and throw him into the camp. He'll probably be ripped to shreds by the animals. Saiyjins do love blood baths." His laugh rang through the ship.  
"Yes, sir." Behind him stood Jeiyce, Goldo, Reekoom, and Berter. Each a member of the force, they went at Ginyu's beck and call. "Berter. Take the filth and drop it into the Saiyjin camp. Now."   
"Yes." His hissed in his reptile voice. Walking from the camp, he had the pale man over his shoulder and took off toward the cliffs. he hovered above them as they scurried about like ants. "Here's a present!" Letting go, he watched as the limp body of Jarra fell towards the ground.  
  
Dalilah sat on the outskirts of camp brooding, looking towrad the sky she saw a small thing falling which got gradually bigger and bigger by the second. She took off toward it and once she saw that it was a body, she dived for it. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, but when his head lolled to the side, she almost sobbed in relief.  
"Jarra!" She sobbed. Descending to the ground, she cradled his head against her breasts and held him. "You're back!" She whispered brokenly. Picking him up, she walked back to camp.  
  
"Trunks-kun, can we? Bond?" Pan blushed and looked down. Her face was brought back up by a finger underneath her chin.  
"If you want it, I agree." Smiling softly, he kissed her. She draped her arms around his neck and held to his frame. he was her twin, her love, the other half of her soul. His large hands for his age rest on her shoulders and spread them down her arms. Pulling her against his chest, he deepened the kiss. They stumbled against the bed and the two fell upon it.  
"Trunks!" He kissed her neck and moved down. Pulling off her armor, he went to her breasts and kissed the undersides and the soft skin around the areole. She shuddered at the new sensations jolting through her body like electricity. her fingers clawed for the hem of his shirt and armor.  
"Pan." He breathed against the skin of her breast. His eyes slid shut as his tongue slipped out to tease the bud that had puckered. His shirt and armour were pulled up to reveal his built and soft skinned chest. Pan made him sit up with her inbetween his legs. She leaned forward and nipped at the skin between his pectorals. She bit his male nipple making him kiss. His finger twining in her hair, he pulled her face up to let him kiss it. Placing butterfly kisses across her brow and on her eyelids, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Her arms went around his torso and held them naked chest to chest.  
"Trunks I love you." She whispered as she tore off her pants and went after Trunks'.  
"And I you." He positioned her above his pulsing erection and began settling her upon it. Once it reached her barrier, he looked into her eyes. They were transfixed on his face. With a gulp, she nodded. With a deep breath, she fell upon it tearing the membrane that brought her into adulthood.  
"Trunks!" Her nails dug trenches into his back as he buried his face in her neck. Her coarse breathing began to settle after a minute and he lifted his hips. Her moan of pleasure let him know that she was past her pain. Moving her hips as well, she rode Trunks.  
Panting a nd moaning, their climaxes were fast approaching. Upon reaching them, they sunk their canines into the juncture at eachother's neck setting off the last push into orgasm. Her little yelp of pleasure mixed in with Trunks' moan. He fell against the wall of the bunk as a light sheen of sweat glowed on him and his now mate. Pan kissed him and nuzzled his nose. A sign that her parents did at home when they thought no one was around.  
'Battle.' Trunks eyes shot open.  
"Trunks? What's wrong?" Pan's hands rested on his broad shoulders.  
"We'll be too weak for battle!" He gasped.  
"No, we won't." She climbed off him and went over to her pouch. Picking out two small pills, she held one out to her love. "Can't you remember your Mom's own expieriments? These are like her old home planets energy pills. She calls them senzus." Popping one in her mouth, she swallowed and smiled. Energy coursed through her veins. "NOw, we're as charged as we were before our bonding. If not more powerful." The two chuckled as they pulled on their clothing. Pressing lazy kissed to one eachother, they spent their last moments before battle together.  
  
"Mom!" Dalilah burst into the bunk containing her parents and the top two generals, Chi Chi and Nappa. The unconcious body in her arms was pressed against her bosom and streaks of tears coursed down her cheeks. "They dropped him about 6 minutes ago." She laid him on the cot at the back. Medical supplies lay near it. A regen tank was only back at the palace.  
"OK." Bulma sighed and took off her gloves. He has no broken bones due to his lack of since he is a shape shifter but remains in human form. But his is severely beaten with electrical devices because of his liquid form that conduct electricity. So he is burnt, so get me burn cream and some sezu pills plus a glass fo water." She checked his eyes for signs. "He'll be alright, this race is almost as invincible as saiyjins." She smirked up at her comrades. "They live about 5000 compared to Vegeta and I's 7000. And, to your 6000 since you have the power of elites." She smiled. "I do my research."  
"24. 7." Vegeta mumbled. Lilah returned with the supplies and helped her mother wrap and bandage him. Popping a pill in his mouth, Lilah helped coax water down his throat. Laying him back down, she waited.  
When a cough and choke erupted from him, her eyes lit up. Groaning, he sat up slowly holding his head.  
"What space cruiser hit me?" He moaned.  
"Jarra!" Lilah launched ehrself at him hugging him. Her hair in a bun, he didn't recognize her.  
"Lilah?" he asked pulling back. He looked into the familar amythest depths. Tears were in them, looking down he saw the black pendant still around her neck. Swiping a tear from her cheek, he smiled. "I told you not to cry." She chuckled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in their first kiss. "I missed you D." His arms wrapped about her as she buried her face in his neck. her silent sobs were only noter by her shaking shoulders.  
'Vegeta.' Bulma pathed her mate. 'Let's leave them and gather the troops.' He glanced at her and nodded. Snapping, his generals nodded and the four adults followed him out.  
"Oh baby, I held my self back for so long and I've been wanting to do this again since I was 16." He groaned. Lifting her face so it sat in his hands. He smiled and leaned in. He kissed her slowly and pulled her over to his lap. She sat across his lap, her tail curling and uncurling anxious to wrap itself around something. Finding his torso, it curled itself about him. A low purr rumbled in her throat. He deepened the kiss and let his hands slide from her face to run down her neck brush over her shoulders and brush over the tips of her breasts. She arched her back so her breasts pressed into his palms.  
With a harsh groan, he pulled away. ""Lilah, we can't do this. We have to battle." He pressed one last kiss before standing. His erection bulging against his unform. "I promise on my honor to you for the past 10 years, that I will marry you and finish this."   
Tears of Joy ran down Dalilah's face. Such happiness right before battle, bittersweet.  
"I would love to bond with you." She smiled. He wiped the remaining tears from her face.  
"And I you." Kissing her fore head, he pulled her up. "But first we have a war to win." He smirked. "Let me kill one fo the Ginyu's Berter, leave Berter to me. He's the one that dropped me." He growled.  
"As you wish." The two walked out of the bunk to see her extended family waiting.   
"Now do we get to fight?" Vegeta drawled with his angry smirk.  
"Shush you, they're in love." Bulma smacked his armor clad chest.  
"I don't care if they're Shi and Seimei, we have the most powerful army breathing down our necks!" He growled.  
At that instant a large ki ball came hurtling from the sky just feet from their position.  
"Shit! Their attacking!" All around them the ki balls were hurtling from the sky like firey haile.   
"God save us." Bulma whispered as she saw the millions of ki spheres being sent their way.  
  
I finished! Yay! Next, onto battle! who will die? who will live? and who will win? 


End file.
